The shackles of religion
by FranniRokudo
Summary: They arent easy to remove. At first it seemed that this is a necessary burden. But then life has gone awry... As John, religious freelancer and Chaz, just gone to Catholicism because of the experience. Will they found a way to remove the shackles (call it what you want)?Or painful burning the past, ridiculous plan, but even the fear of eternal torment ahead still will stop them?
1. 1

_К Богу приходят не экскурсии с гидом, а одинокие путешественники._

_Владимир Набоков._

Бывает так, что, живя своей обычной, даже немного серой жизнью, мы вдруг встаём перед выбором – казалось бы, достаточно лёгким, по типу того, идти куда-нибудь или не идти; однако, выбирая какой-либо вариант, мы и сами не представляем, как меняем свою жизнь. Возможно, и кардинально.

Эти слишком банальные истины пришли вдруг на ум Джону Константину, прогуливающемуся по отдалённому от своего дома райончику Лос-Анджелеса. Встряхнув головой, он, на мгновение остановившись, пошёл дальше. В последнее время его поражали слишком абсурдные, но вместе с тем довольно понятные его душе мысли; однако всегда, каждый раз он усиленно отметал их, ссылаясь на глупость или невозможность. После дарованного ему шанса жить и жить праведно он старался отбрасывать всё, что не влезало в дозволенные серые и пыльные рамки правильной жизни; к такому относилось и курение. Повелитель тьмы бросил и бросил давно – наверное, около года его лёгкие не чувствовали в себе тяжёлый сигаретный дым. Да и как-то не хотелось... вместе с этим пришлось отказываться и от многого другого.

В итоге Джон понял, что безвозвратно попал на тот замшелый путь праведника, слепого следователя к Раю. Он сам не был против и не был за этот путь; ему стало глубоко плевать. Нет-нет, сначала он осознанно наводил себя тропинками на этот путь: бросил курить, пить, старался быть милосердным. Тогда, после того, какую медвежью услугу оказал ему Люцифер, Константин твёрдо для себя решил, что попадёт в Рай и не иначе: он этого заслужил. Но и для того места были особенные правила даже в том случае, если ты помогал миру спасаться от демонов; если куришь – уже не пройдёшь! В первое время это бесило мужчину, но потом всё как-то наладилось. Со злости пнув банку, Джон подумал, что лучше бы уж не налаживалось! Он стал скучным, жизнь его стала бесцветной, все краски померкли, все развлечения, пускай частью и грешные, зато такие необходимые людям, отошли на второй план и не возвращались, даже если мужчина к ним взывал. Всё как-то вдруг стало опять чёрно-белым, как было когда-то; цветная плазма жизни вновь стала монотонным экраном на лучевой трубке. И Константин знал, что он сам виновник произошедшего. Но не мог выбрать другой путь; Рай заранее обнёс свою дорогу высоким колючим забором.

Джон чувствовал, что жизнь проходила, но мимо. Этот год или полтора он будто и не жил, а просто существовал. День тянулся бесконечно, и пожизненные прогулки его не коротали; зудящая мысль об искушении звенела в голове, но не могла претвориться в жизнь – видимо, это Рай постарался и установил какие-то барьеры, как будто давно зарезервировав себе нового клиента. Точнее, постояльца. Вечного. А может, и не Рай вовсе? А он сам, Джон Константин? И мужчина был более чем уверен, что он сам, просто не хотелось лишний раз разочаровываться в себе. Хотя уныние, кажется, тоже грех?..

Нет, Джон отвык от пессимизма и от остальных соблазнительных смертных грехов. Он жил довольно тихо, занимался своей работой и старался быть добрым. Хотя это звучит уж как-то слишком по-детски... по крайней мере, он старался. И, кажется, выходило неплохо; выходило довольно недурно и жить бесцветно, но от такой перспективы на последующие лет пять Константин хотел застрелиться. Но рука не поднималась – самоубийство ведь тоже грех. Куда ни глянь – везде и всё было окутано дымкой греха, всё скрывало под своим привлекательным туманом ту страшную ношу, которую потом не откупить в Аду! И это тоже очень бесило Джона. Ему казалось, что замараться можно с лёгкостью.

Не подумайте, иногда Константин позволял себе нанять шлюху и вдоволь с ней развлечься; а потом быстро заглаживал грехи, делая полезные дела. Он хотел, чтобы на каждый грех ему приходился анти-грех, если это можно так назвать. Джон старался быть чистым, хотя внутри было такое чувство неудовлетворения, когда на чистой белой простыне видишь маленькое чёрное пятнышко. И мужчина считал, что оно у него где-то было, но найти его пока не мог...

Эта мысль не давала ему покоя с самого его начала новой жизни после свидания с Люцифером; она несильно, но всё-таки явно жужжала в его голове. Константин перебрал все варианты, все возможные варианты того, что он мог сделать такого в прошлом, что это теперь не отмывалось в настоящем. Он пока неосознанно, но чувствовал, что, если не отмоет это пятно, именно из-за него, такого маленького, может угодить прямиком в Ад, несмотря на все свои благодетели. Он искал, но... тщетно.

Джон ощутил подкатившую к горлу клокочущую ненависть; она сжигала его горло изнутри. Каждый раз самокопание (которое увеличилось за этот год до небывалых высот) заканчивалось подобным всплеском; на ближайшем углу мужчина купил воды и немного смочил горло – там всё совсем пересохло.

Сидя на скамейке в одной из широких и прибранных улочек этого приятного района, Константин крутил в руках пустую бутылку и смотрел, как лучи от угасающего светила мягко отражались в ней, делая её внутри будто бы наполненной горячим красным светом. Повелитель тьмы, сощурившись, глянул на заход солнца: в конце улица поднималась кверху, но всё равно можно было сказать, что солнце уже наполовину погрязло за горизонтом. Было часов восемь или полдевятого; на улицах остались ещё те нотки тепла, что мы с такой жадностью ловим перед закатом не только солнца, но и лета – всё-таки, начало сентября. Деревья, что росли по бокам проезжей части, стояли неподвижно, лишь изредка мелко шурша своими начинающими желтеть листочками; за спиной Джон слышал дребезжание асфальта и громыхание машин; перед ним проходили толпы народа – рабочий день закончился. Он тоже как бы шёл с работы; точнее, хотел бы так же беззаботно идти, как и они. Хотел бы тоже ни о чём не думать, не знать об этих двуличных Раях и Адах, не представлять, что после смерти мучения его не прекратятся, а даже очень наоборот, ну, и так далее – всю грязь, которую он впитал в себя за всё свое время жизни. Да, он бы так хотел; но не мог.

Но Константин считал, что жаловаться для него самое постыдное, что только может быть в мире. Он должен быть доволен хотя бы тем, что может жить как ни в чём ни бывало и иметь возможность попасть в Рай. Только вот кому он нужен? Не будь вовлечённым в эту серую галиматью, что называлось праведной жизнью, Джон бы давно отказался от такого. Правда, хотелось справедливости – за всё, что он сделал, мужчина хотел видеть себя после смерти в Раю; но справедливости не было даже там. Смешно, парадоксально, но так. Константин не мог сказать, что был доволен своей настоящей жизнью так же, как и не мог утвердить, что живёт несчастливо. Всё это было странно и действительно имело серый цвет – это значит, что всё ни плохо, ни хорошо, а как-то так, средне. Может быть, так и нужно было – мужчина не знал, а в своих рассуждениях за целый год так ни к чему не пришёл и запутался.

Да, прошло ровно полтора года с того события... Почему-то вспоминалось лицо не милой Анджела, которой в тот день тоже пришлось несладко, а именно его водителя, Чеса Креймера... Когда Джон вспоминал его, то на душе становилось горько; нет, с ним всё в порядке. Точнее, в относительно порядке: он жив и, слава богу, не инвалид, но лечился долго и пережил много операций. Константин оплатил ему всё дорогостоящее лечение, но ни разу не навестил, а потом и вообще сбежал. Сбежал в другую часть города, совсем противоположную его прошлому месту жительства, и прочно обосновался там, решив раз и навсегда не касаться прошлого, не касаться того района; мужчина чувствовал, что его, как кипяток, обожжёт стыд при встрече с кем-нибудь из доселе знакомых. Из знакомых прошлой жизни. Однако почему-то Чес упорно не хотел выходить из головы; но Джон знал: нельзя посылать и весточки туда, в тот район... нельзя. Нельзя потому что нельзя.

Но Константин не мог перестать думать о нём, об этом мальчишке и думал о нём каждый божий день. Ему казалось, что эти нудящие в его голове воспоминания неспроста: значит, он сам что-то должен ему. Значит, есть между ними нечто необговоренное, что тянется аж из его прошлой жизни толстой неперерубаемой нитью. И Джон вот уже как год думал, что именно, но так и не находил. Не находил так же, как и своё грязное пятнышко на чистой, как простынь, душе...

Но вместе с тем он понимал, что даже если что-то и отыщет, уже поздно, как ни крути. Константин туда уже не возвратится, будет испытывать противоречивые чувства от встречи с прошлым. Лицом к лицу. И это было тяжко. Поэтому уж лучше эта неопределённость, чем беспричинный стыд перед теми людьми. А особенно (почему-то) перед парнишкой. Джон не сможет...

Повелитель тьмы встал с места и слился с идущей толпой; ему было всё равно, куда направляться – поток людей куда-то вёл, и то ладно. Джон шёл неспешно, иногда вглядываясь в совсем незнакомые лица, и всё раздумывал над своей вечной проблемой – как избавиться от чего-то похожего на мелкий не стёртый грех в его душе ещё с той жизни. Вроде бы, он делал всё, что мог, чтобы получить добро в Рай; но там ведь могли и придраться... А этого Константин ох уж как не хотел! Поэтому сейчас думал, чем бы ему ещё угодить им. Собственно, такими размышлениями он занимался часто и находил иногда хорошие способы; теперь же казалось, что фантазия исчерпалась конкретно – в голове было пусто, и только какая-то эфемерная мысль, словно перекати-поле, легко витала там, среди вымышленного луга. Джон поморщился; в своей прошлой жизни он бы сейчас точно закурил, но нынче – нельзя. Строго-настрого. Мужчина горько усмехнулся: вот и он докатился до того, что пляшет под чью-то дудку. Это унизительно, особенно для него. Но, что поделать, приходилось ради сладкой жизни после смерти сейчас жить слишком пресно.

Улица заканчивалась, а вменяемых идей, куда пойти, кроме как домой, не было. Константин изредка и рассеянно поглядывал на прохожих, вновь задумывался и снова позволял толпе нести себя. Где-то совсем недалеко раздался гулкий звон колоколов; Джон вздрогнул – всегда-то ему этот звук казался более чем странным. Он был каким-то тяжёлым, невыносимым и звучал будто бы не снаружи и не этим раскатистым звоном, а внутри и всеми скрытыми грехами. Этот звук был создан определённо для устрашения людей... Мужчина выругался и поплёлся дальше. Этот собор, звон колоколов которого раздавался по всей округе, был самым старинным и самым хорошо уцелевшим собором в городе; он был выстроен, кажется, лет двести или триста тому назад, и поражал своим необыкновенным убранством, изяществом, роскошью. На него часто ходили посмотреть туристы, но всё-таки это здание служило охотнее своей первоначальной цели: быть святым местом, а не достопримечательностью.

Константин почему-то не любил соборы, особенно такие, как этот. Он, уже год прожив в этом районе, лишь раз видел его издали и сразу понял его сущность, решив в дальнейшем, что туда он ни ногой. Джон не любил роскошно убранные соборы, построенные как раз в восемнадцатых-девятнадцатых веках; он считал, что всё это шикарное безвкусие только отвлекает людей от молитв, а то время, когда это здание только-только возвели и люди приходили поразиться высотой стен, понять, сколь они малы перед высшим миром и небом, уже давно, давно канули в бездну. Эта мода прошла; повелитель тьмы считал, что такие церквушки теперь мешают своей напыщенной красотой думать о Боге, их надо показать просто в качестве достопримечательностей, а для молитв и остальных дел строить новые, более простые. Или реставрировать ещё более древние, которые также отличались строгостью и сдержанностью вкуса. А так Константин считал, что всё это более чем бесполезно. Но что красиво – это да, это мастерам тем времён нужно отдать должное. Однако проку от красоты – чуть больше чем никакого.

Да, Джон часто слышал, что важна и атмосфера в соборе: будто какой-то отпечаток несли в себе эти стены от прошедших столетий. Но для него это было пустым звуком; и всё-таки его путь неосознанно сбился с привычного маршрута, и ноги будто бы сами перешли на другую сторону улицы; где-то чуть дальше виднелась ажурная верхушка собора. Мужчина не знал, почему так именно сегодня, но ему хотелось второй раз в жизни пройти мимо него, по скромному парку, чтобы ещё раз... да хотя бы чтобы ещё раз убедиться в его бесполезности! И да, Константин знал, что врёт самому себе: он, конечно же, зайдёт в него. Может, стоит ему раз в жизни посидеть в святом месте или поставить свечку за кого-нибудь? Может, это как-нибудь успокоит его внутреннее состояние или, может статься, даже уберёт то пятнышко?.. Джону понравилась эта идея, хотя он и понимал, что, разглядывая всю эту роскошь, навряд ли вспомнит о цели своего похода. Но всё же сходить стоило – как знать, может, поход в собор ему потом зачтётся?

Поставить свечку за кого-нибудь... За кого?.. Мужчина усмехнулся: а вот и не за кого... Он один. Пускай у него и было много знакомых и есть и сейчас, но он всё-таки по-прежнему одинок. Нет ни единого человека, которого бы Джон мог назвать родной душой; хотя ему, вероятно, это и не предоставлялось. Бывают же в жизни люди-одиночки? Наверное, и он такой. И это было... да, довольно грустно. Но терпимо. Мужчина свернул на улочку, с правой стороны которой должен был открыться маленький уютный сквер, а посередине него – сам собор. Константин даже не знал его названия; впрочем, это, верно, уже мелочи.

Повелитель тьмы усерднее прежнего стал думать о чём-то, уперев невидящий взгляд вперёд и чуть вниз; ноги сами несли его к ненавистному месту. Точнее, не такое уж оно было ненавистное – просто бесполезное по его мнению и лишь немного красивое. Но красота полностью вытеснялась бесполезностью. Наконец Джон свернул на широкую ровную дорожку, по краям которой росли огромные ветвистые деревья. Справа и слева на подстриженных лужайках виднелись аккуратные клумбы пёстрых цветов, разбитые в определённые рисунки и линии; это было довольно мило, но, опять, не к месту. Собор находился в метрах двухстах от начала дорожки; скрытый за ветвями деревьев, он выглядел таинственно и позволял людям увидать лишь часть своего великолепного фасада. Людей было много; все, и стар и млад, шли неспешной толпой ко входу; это место было, видимо, довольно популярно среди местных. А Константин и не знал... Все ступали рядом, негромко, лишь шаркая ботинками; лица у всех были такие набожные, а взгляды, изредка поднимавшиеся на собор, такие восторженные, что Джону сделалось немного не по себе от такого глупого фанатизма. Да, он никогда не любил фанатизм, особенно в религии. Никогда не понимал этого исступлённого восторга; его тошнило от всех этих ярко выраженных чувств. Он был другого мнения: считал, что во всём должна быть мера. И здесь.

Нет, конечно, встречались и с виду адекватные люди, но всё-таки больше Константин встречался взглядом с обезумевшими сияющими глазами; ему становилось от этого не по себе. Но вот деревья, словно по какому-то приказу, расступились, и мужчина смог увидать вход в собор. На секунду он остановился, чтобы окинуть взглядом фасад из тёмного камня: два огромных входа с толстыми дверьми, всюду то невысокие статуи, то ажурная резьба, то объёмные орнаменты всяких завитков, цветов, сосудов и сцен из Библии. Неизменная часть любого собора – разноцветные окна-розетки из мозаики; здесь одно огромное виднелось над входом, два поменьше были по бокам. Стрельчатые башенки уходили своими шпилями вверх; их тёмные окошки как-то злобно смотрели на мир. Луч солнца освещал переднюю часть фасада, поэтому всё на нём играло своими слегка подсвеченными красками; это всё переливалось, даже рябило в глазах, поэтому Джон, плюнув, решил долго не останавливаться.

Он вошёл вместе с толпой в широкий большой вход, железная дверь которого удерживалась каким-то крепом. Внутри было темно, прохладно, сыро, но, в общем, довольно уютно; взгляд сразу переползал с разукрашенных стен к высокому сводчатому потолку, облитому солнечным светом. Пришедшие, толкаясь, пробирались к середине церкви, чтобы успеть усесться на тяжёлые дубовые скамьи с специальным приступком для молитв. Джон остановился уже около входа и отошёл в сторону, в боковую галерею слева, чтобы не мешать входящим занимать свои места. Он встал как раз рядом с мраморной розовато-серой колонной и опёрся о неё плечом, скрестив руки на груди и безмолвно наблюдая за происходящим. Пахло ладаном, хотя и несильно, и ещё чем-то тяжёлым, не скажешь неприятным, но довольно странным ароматом, который так присущ старинным соборам. Около каждой колонны висел позолоченный светильник; однако свет от свечек был слабым и тусклым. С правой стороны лучи пробивались в окна-розетки и отражались всеми цветами радуги на полу, скамьях, людях, предметах; многочисленные мозаики изображали тоже, судя по всему, что-то библейское или из жизни Христа. Константин лишь бегло пробежал по этим рисункам взглядом и уже в следующую секунду забыл про них; в соборе стоял тихий переливчатый шёпот, негромкое шуршание и лишь изредка кто-то чихал или кашлял.

Повелитель тьмы глянул вперёд, на богато украшенный золотом и мраморными фигурами алтарь, позади него – величественная и лёгкая фигура Девы Марии с печальным лицом и развевающимся подолом платья; там же, на площадке, по бокам виднелись обитые мягкими подушками сидения для хора и позолоченная подставка с вкраплениями из дорогих камней для молитвенника, который сейчас лежал там же и ожидал священника. Это была толстенная книга с богатым переплётом; короче, это издание обошлось собору в кругленькую сумму. Под потолком над алтарём висела огромная хрустальная люстра с серебряным основанием и многочисленными завитками и розочками; она светила не лучше, тоже как-то слабо; впрочем, видимо, мрак должен был присутствовать здесь. Рядом с этой основной площадкой, но так, чтобы не мешала общему обзору, стояла глубокая крытая тумба, а рядом – длинные незажжённые свечи; ещё поодаль от того места стоял подставка с дырками для уже горящих свеч. Видимо, тумба служила для сбора денег; кидаешь монетку, зажигаешь свечу и ставишь. Таких сооружений было штуки четыре на весь собор: два около входа, два – по бокам площадки. Джон решил, что зажжёт именно там, рядом с площадкой; так ему казалось пафоснее, что ли...

Наконец Константин устал стоять и порешил пройтись по левой галерее, в которой находился; в углублениях находились не менее роскошные усыпальницы, алтари, статуи, всё сплошь в золоте и в серебре, в цветах, в резных украшениях, в тусклом свете свечей; всё одни и те же мученические лица, огромные картины с Христом или относящиеся к религии изображения, мозаики, древние книги, спрятанные под стекло; какие-то места были огорожены решёткой – обычно они были сделаны куда богаче остальных. Джон не думал сейчас о смысле всех этих вещей, о судьбах всех тех людей, что когда-то отдувались за него и за всех в общем; он просто услаждал взор. Да, всё-таки было в этом, наверное, для человека того времени особое, таинственное величие. Эти стены тогда казались ему неимоверно высокими, убранство – самым богатым, а помощь – будто бы наиболее действенной. Он здесь находил свои силы для жизни... Однако сейчас это, наверное, неактуально. Для мужчины – уже точно.

Неподалёку от площадки находились узкие башенки с винтовыми лестницами, ведущими на верхние служебные помещения; где-то совсем близко раздались гулкие шаркающие шаги, и Джон увидал небольшую группу людей – это был хор. Они вышли на главную площадку и пропали из поля зрения мужчины; Константин в следующую секунду ощутил резкий запах ладана: в конце галереи появилась фигура священника с кадило и развевающимися вокруг струйками дыма. Для него освободили специальный ход, и вскоре он показался на площадке. Началась служба. Толпа с восторженными взглядами собралась около и заполонила практически все ходы, а скамьи были забиты уже давно. Джон не стал подходить ближе – ему было достаточно видеть этот действо со стороны. Много ладана, волнистое, бархатное пение, заунывные слова священника, редкие перекрещивания людей, едва слышимый шёпот, нечастое перелистывание страниц, затемнённое освещение, игривые отблески позолоты и драгоценных камней, часто встречающийся чей-то спокойный или взволнованный взгляд и какая-то та особенная атмосфера уединения, несмотря на то, что вокруг десятки людей – всё это было типично для службы. Константин не различал слов, а глупо оглядывался вокруг, посмотрел наверх, на расписной купол и про себя признал, что этот собор действительно красив. Хотя и бесполезен. Это он не отменял.

В итоге Константину надоело стоять здесь и слушать, казалось, бесконечную службу, и он решил уйти, но всё-таки поставить свечку – а то вдруг такое неуважение Рай зачтёт как грех?.. Мужчина обошёл скамьи, вернулся практически к выходу и направился в правую галерею; там он смог быть незаметным и также незаметно поставить свечку. Пение усердно продолжалось, священник рассыпался в монотонных молитвах, а толпа праздно внимала; Джон немного поморщился, но вскоре позабыл, что было ему так неприятно, и уже кидал монетку за свечу в специальное углубление. Потом взял тонкую лоснящуюся свечку и сделал пару шагов в сторону подсвечника, где уже практически не было места: всё оказалось сплошь в мерцающих огоньках и капающем воске. Но Джон нашёл свободную дырку и, перед этим поджарив свечку с двух сторон – с одной, чтобы хорошо стояла, а со второй – ради огонька, поставил её туда. И, прикрыв глаза, подумал: а за кого ставить? За кого молиться, если у него нет никого особенного в целом мире? В таком случае религия отвечала, что нужно помолиться за всех, но повелитель тьмы не хотел так, чтобы за всех: все – понятие растяжимое. Все бывают разными: и злыми, и хорошими. И уж не ему судить кого-либо. А вот свечку нужно ставить за того, кого ты довольно хорошо знаешь и понимаешь – он достоин этого. Константин крепко призадумался: так просто среди его бывших и не бывших знакомых найти такого человека трудно... или не трудно? На секунду мужчина вскинул голову вверх, где начинались сводиться купола и их строгие очертания вдруг в одно мгновение смягчались. Также и в его безрадостной жизни: кто-то вошёл в неё и понемногу смягчал, поднимая из глубин до самых верхов. Кто же?.. Джон вновь опустил голову, встряхнул ею и снова закрыл глаза; он не мог дойти до осознания этого. Вроде бы, всё просто, вроде бы, начинают в голове крутиться какие-то знакомые черты лица, приятный цвет глаз, мягкие волосы, а на выходе всё равно получалось нечто смутное, расплывчатое и никак не похожее на кого-либо из его знакомых. Тогда мужчина отчаялся и стал угадывать человека методом подбора – перечислил имена всех знакомых. Произнося одно, он вдруг ощутил, как звуки неожиданно смягчились в его тихом шёпоте, как слоги сладко и желанно складывались в созвучные слова и вот на выходе получилось имя, то самое имя, которое прозвучало для него приговором! Константин улыбнулся и быстро пожелал этому человеку всех радостей жизни и благ.

Развернувшись, он быстро поплёлся к выходу – в этом месте ему становилось душно, своды давили на него, ладан премерзко застрял в горле, и теперь казалось, что всё насквозь пропитано этим отвратительным запахом, а темнота, разномастность толпы и колыхающиеся огоньки напоминали Ад. Да, хоть Джон и в соборе, он действительно в Аду! От этой мысли его чуть не вывернуло, и шаг мужчины стал куда быстрее. Однако у двери, где было слегка прохладно, повелитель тьмы остановился и развернулся, чтобы ещё раз окинуть взглядом помещение и всё действо, ещё не закончившееся. Он понял, что искренно не желал встретить здесь кого-нибудь дорогого – да хотя бы того, за кого помолился. Ибо эта встреча будет означать одно: раз вокруг – Ад, значит, и последняя их станция – тоже... Ад. А откуда вдруг такие глупые, совсем неприемлемые для его возраста мысли – совсем непонятно! Константин подумал, что, быть может, соборы не его стезя, но решил всё же в любом случае уйти отсюда и считать любую встречу здесь не слишком хорошим знаком. Разворачиваясь и уже видя перед собой распахнутую дверь с желтеющим садом за ней, мужчина совсем не ожидал, что услышит подобное...

– Джон! Джон, это ты? – Голос слегка хриплый, но по-прежнему мягкий и даже имеющий ещё ту нотку задиристости; впрочем, после проблем с лёгкими (а это Джон знал) такой голос вполне нормален. Мужчина остановился и наполовину развернул корпус; пока его взгляд скользил по мраморным колоннам, он сам с ужасом понимал то положение, в котором оказался, и то решение, которое принял недавно. Любая встреча здесь – будущая тропинка в неистовые мучения! И не только для него... Константин развернулся полностью и спокойно оглядел невысокого парнишку перед собой. Было и радостно, и больно, и невыносимо стыдно видеть его перед собой – и ведь именно его, никого другого! Но повелитель тьмы традиционно усмехнулся и, сделав самый обыкновенный равнодушный вид, дружелюбно ответил:

– Какая встреча! Ну, здравствуй, Чес... – тише добавил он, а имя вообще произнёс шёпотом, только глянув в его глаза – такие посерьезневшие за один год, но всё ещё добрые и даже ласковые. Мужчина не удержался и сделал шаг; Креймер лишь продолжал с тугим вниманием рассматривать его, как обычно рассматривают скрывающихся долгое время предателей. По крайней мере, Константину показалось так. Молчание, длившееся ровно минуту и лишь разбавляемое шумом заднего плана, было сейчас к месту и нужно; после долгих разлук оно необходимо даже более, чем слова. Джон смотрел на него и не мог насмотреться: всё, всё, казалось ему, было наполнено тем теплом и светом, что в последнее время редко наведывались в его жизнь. Он видел, что в парне поменялось многое, но многое вместе с тем и осталось: лишь какая-то слишком деловая и жестокая серьёзность тёмной вуалью покрыла его лицо, в остальном он казался прежним. Но эта чёртова серьёзность... кто заставил повзрослеть его беззаботного парнишку? Руки бы тому вырвать!.. Мужчина даже слегка разозлился и на ещё один шаг подошёл к нему; Чес лишь слегка приподнял нахмуренные брови – видимо, шаг был слишком неожиданным для их разлуки. Будто бы этим удивлением его бывший водитель хотел сказать: «Подойти-то ты ближе сможешь, но вот только всё равно, в любом случае, расстояние между нами уже непреодолимо». Частью Джон понимал свою вину и видел упрёк во всём: в его карих глазах, слегка уставших, в бледности его лица, в иногда раскрывающихся будто для какого слова искусанных сухих губах, в его немного тяжёлом дыхании, в оставшемся небольшом шраме на правой стороне шеи, в немного отросших за всё время курчавых и таких мягких волосах! Константин явно чувствовал, что виноват. Во всём. Во всём, что даже пришлось претерпеть этому парню после выздоровления. И эти тысячи долларов, которые были заплачены за все операции, ничего не могли изменить. Хоть даже с уст Чеса – вина лежала неподъёмным комом на душе повелителя тьмы. И он, кажется, начинал помаленьку догадываться, какой-такой грех тянулся за ним из прошлого тонкой, едва заметной, но крепкой нитью...

– Ну, чего же ты молчишь, Джон? – усмехаясь по-обычному и едва раздвигая свои окоченевшие губы в улыбку, спросил Креймер и наклонил голову в сторону. Его взгляд, на пару секунд помутневший и будто бы даже подёрнувшийся плёнкой отчаяния, вдруг прояснел, а якобы весёлость вернулась к нему снова. Точнее, не якобы, а действительно весёлость – в таких вещах парень любил быть искренним. Не то что он, Константин.

– После этого долгого времени даже и не знаю, что говорить тебе... Не спрашивать же глупо, как твои дела? – Джон ухмыльнулся и отошёл с порога, давая людям пройти. Он увлёк за собой Креймера, осторожно взяв его за рукав куртки и потянув к себе; на секунду его тёплая ладонь соприкоснулась с холодной кожей – сколько мужчина помнил себя и сколько он касался Чеса, его руки никогда не были такими ледяными. Парень едва заметно вздрогнул, быстро вытащил свою руку из его хватки и сделал шаг назад, странно его оглядывая.

– Ну... мог бы и спросить. Это всяко лучше, чем твой неожиданный побег... Впрочем... – он запнулся и потупил глаза, – Впрочем, я тебе много должен... за операции. И я рад, что нашёл тебя.

– Ой, только не это! – Джон махнул рукой и поморщился, словно проглотил кислое. – Это мой подарок. Помнишь, как я тебе ничего не дарил на Новый Год и на день рождения? Так вот, считай это обобщённым подарком, раз не можешь принять так просто. А мой побег... – он хмыкнул, горько улыбнулся и запихнул руки в карманы. – Мне и самому было нелегко, Чес... – От имени даже скулы свело. – Но, конечно, не так трудно, как было тебе. Знаешь, это, может, глупо, но... – Мужчина сделал шаг к нему и приподнял его подбородок пальцами, – Но прости мне это. Как знать, может, я расскажу тебе причины и то, как я жил эти полтора года, но это будет явно не сейчас. И не здесь. – Во взгляде Креймера заполыхали те живые огоньки, которые были так присущи ему в прошлом. И Константин их, конечно же, любил. Рука парнишки дёрнулась для чего-то, но потом резко остановилась; на лице была видна внутренняя борьба, и победило, видимо, что-то здравое. «Ну и правильно», – подумал мужчина и нехотя отпустил лицо Чеса с его прохладной кожей. Где-то на заднем плане заканчивалась служба, и народ начинал вставать с мест.

– Что ты здесь, кстати, забыл, Джон? Вроде я никогда не видел твоего особенного рвения к религии и соборам... – шутливо спросил Чес, задорно глянув на него. Константин, лишь раз посмотрев в его глаза, понял, что беззаботность эта напускная – парень явно что-то решил для себя. Возможно, это было насчёт его операций; мужчина не знал, но во всяком случае не принял бы денег от него.

– Это просто случайность, – серьёзно ответил Джон, мотнув головой и сделав жест, отставляющий всякие другие мысли. – Я вот это, – он обвёл глазами собор, – никогда не понимал. А забрёл просто так. Свечку поставить. – Креймер во всё это время спокойно улыбался. Будто знал больше его. Хотя это более чем вероятно.

– А ты что здесь делал и как вообще оказался в этом районе? – задал ответный вопрос Константин, поманив парня за собой в сторону выхода. Тот поспешил за ним и, только когда они пересекли каменный порог и ярко-оранжевый свет ударил им по глазам, стал говорить:

– Я приехал сюда ненадолго. Лишь ради этого собора. – Он развернулся и сделал лёгкий кивок на здание. – Я слышал, что он великолепен. И это оказалось действительно так... В общем, завтра мне уезжать, – вздохнув, проговорил он, пожав плечами. Джон резко кинул на него свой взгляд и, видя это бледноватое лицо в слегка греющих его желтых лучах, понял, что не сказать следующее просто не может.

– Останься, Чес... – почти шёпотом и даже просяще. Никогда бы Константин не подумал, что может так. Креймер на мгновение даже язык проглотил, но потом всё-таки оттаял и неуверенно спросил:

– Зачем тебе это, Джон? Мне показалось, что ты давно исключил меня из своей жизни... – тяжко вздохнув и дёрнув плечами, говорил парень с невесёлой улыбкой, спускаясь по ступеням. Мужчина лишь молча смотрел на него и не находил никаких более или менее внятных и вменяемых причин; на секунду ему закралась мысль в голову: может, и правда не нужно?.. Может, это лишь его очередное эгоистичное желание, ни на чём более не основанное? Тут-то и стало повелителю тьмы страшно. Точнее, жутко. Он молчал, ступая на мягкую гнилую подстилку листьев, и глядел под ноги, на сменяемые серо-коричневые пятна.

– Я ведь скучал, Креймер... – вдруг тихо добавил Джон, вздыхая и злясь на себя за то, что нужные слова не приходят в голову. – Не думай, что я просто бездельничал и наслаждался жизнью. Я, решив перерубить связи с прошлым, считая его грешным, старался теперь жить с чистого листа и так, чтобы иметь право ступить в Рай. Я думал, что это довольно не сложно, но... всё оказалось куда ужаснее. Если ты за эти полтора года чему-то учился, выкарабкивался из трудных ситуаций, словом, жил, то я просто существовал. Прозябал это время. – Мужчина резко поднял голову кверху, смотря на разбавляемое чёрной гуашью ночи небо, и ощутил, что так стало легче. – Знаешь, чтобы попасть в Рай, нужно пройти Ад. Я это понял, но слишком поздно. В моей жизни теперь нет ни толики радости или счастья, у меня нет друзей – всё лишь однодневки, каждый мелкий грех приходится залечивать ненужной добродетелью. Короче, я загнал себя в рамки. И, знаешь, один мой день был похож на другой, хотя я и старался выходить на улицу чаще; что уж и говорить, я с неё вообще не уходил. И вдруг, среди этого жуткого мрака моей слабохарактерной жизни, появляешься ты! Ты, кого я также причислил к прошлому, с которым нужно обрубить все связи! Пойми, я не хочу терять... хотя и, возможно, приведёт это к чему плохому, но я не хочу... Готов даже признать, что мне нужно прошлое, чтобы ты остался. Готов на всё... – горько ухмыльнулся и безрадостно посмотрел на Чеса. – И даже сейчас, вместо того чтобы извиниться, я глупо закидал тебя своими проблемами. Сам видишь, какой тряпкой стал повелитель тьмы...

– Прекрати, – парень резко развернулся и схватил его за ворот пальто; пару раз встряхнув, он продолжил: – Ты просто потерялся! И вовсе не тряпка. Пожалуйста, делай что угодно: жалуйся, плачь, проси о помощи, но только, прошу тебя, не унижай себя! Так ты становишься мало похожим на себя прежнего... но ты ведь прежний. Сейчас, передо мной!.. – Чес отпустил его и прямо заглянул в глаза; Джону был невыносим этот прямой, вскрывающий всю его душу взгляд. А ещё дико не верилось, что он прежний; Константину захотелось покачать головой, усмехнуться и сказать, что тот ничего не понимает, но слишком серьёзное выражение лица Креймера сбило его с намеченного плана: он будто бы поверил. Хотя нет – и правда поверил.

Толпа стала проходить мимо не оглядываясь; наверное, таких сцен здесь было предостаточно. А они стояли ровно посередине; также и эти слова, сказанные Чесом, – встали в жизни Джона где-то ровно на середине, на очень важных отрезках. И мужчина предполагал, что последующая жизнь зависит от его слов. Но каких? Насколько нужных? И вообще: необходима ли ему эта новая жизнь? Уже и так натерпелся от разных переворотов в ней... Но Константин решил, что всё-таки нужно. Хмыкнув и улыбнувшись, он опустил голову, неспешно выдохнул и пристально взглянул на ожидающего его ответа Чеса. Хотя парнишка ничего и не спрашивал, но повелитель тьмы явно ощущал, что тот требовал от него какого-то ответа. Подул сильный ветер, и на их головы полетели желто-оранжевые листья; Джон очнулся и тихо начал:

– Прости, Чес... ты прав: я и правда запутался. Я сам не свой, хотя, возможно, и прежний. Здесь уж я не знаю. Тебе... тебе со стороны виднее. – Он быстро поднял взгляд, столкнулся с карими глазами и тут же обратил взор на позади стоявшее дерево – эти глаза умели обжигать. – Просто, несмотря на то, что я бежал от прошлого, я теперь понял одно точно: я не хотел бежать от тебя. Тебя бы оставил в своей жизни, но так получилось, что ты... И я до сих пор виню себя за то, что произошло там, в ту ночь... что я разрешил тебе увязаться за мной. Ведь всё чуть не окончилось смертью... твоей. – Джон ощутил неприятную дрожь, а на тёмном небе со стороны востока стали будто бы вырисовываться те мрачные ужасные картины. Он встряхнул головой.

– Пустяки, что ты! – Креймер усмехнулся и провёл по волосам, заглаживая их назад. – Тут я виноват кругом: сам ведь напросился несмотря на риск. Не бери это в голову, Джон! – Парень искренно улыбнулся, похлопал его по плечу и пошёл вперёд как ни в чём ни бывало; Константин лишь оторопел от такой реакции, хотя в следующую же секунду понял, что прежний Чес неисправим, и нагнал его. Вот всегда он обделывал все самые сложные дела так легко! Может, какие-то изменения с ним и произошли, но главное, основное, то, что Джон так любил в нём, осталось в неизменном виде. И мужчина был рад, что никто не сломил его парнишку, не согнул его в три погибели и не омрачил его естественного света внутри себя. Лишь эта гадкая тварь под названием жизнь наложила ему глубокий отпечаток серьёзности на лицо, но всё изменить ей не удалось. К счастью. Молча ступая рядом с Чесом, Константин пристально глядел на его профиль, на сжатые губы, на куда-то в упор глядящие глаза и не мог насмотреться, будто этот парень был его наркотиком и этого наркотика его лишили аж на целый год.

– Впрочем, Джон, если захочешь, то можешь рассказать мне всё: хоть я и не был твоим лучшим другом, но всё-таки немного понимаю тебя и знаю... Просто поверь мне. – Креймер искоса глянул на него и слабо улыбнулся – вообще, все его сегодняшние улыбки казались измождёнными и до ужаса убитыми, казалось, что на самую искреннюю и простодушную он тратит неимоверно много сил. Мужчина знал, отчего это: здоровье парня было подорвано из-за множества операций. Даже сейчас, спустя год реабилитации, он ступал нетвёрдо и выглядел бледно, а каждую неделю непременно наведывался ко врачу. И это Константин на всякий случай отслеживал...

– Я верю тебе, Чес. Верю и расскажу. Собственно, я уже практически всё рассказал. А ещё я чувствую, что наша встреча... какая-то роковая. Или ты предпочитаешь верить в случайности? – Он улыбнулся; Креймер усмехнулся, покачал головой, неуверенно пожал плечами и зачем-то поднял с сырого асфальта только что упавший позолоченный лист; между тем они выходили из сквера.

– Я уже запутался, Джон, во что я верю, во что не верю... – тихо говорил он, вертя в пальцах листок и пристально его рассматривая. – Религия говорит одно, государство – другое, душа – вообще что-то третье и едва осязаемое, эфемерное. И вот разрываешься между этими тремя частями. А ещё знакомые (якобы друзья) нагнетают со всех сторон свои твердолобые и гнусные мнения!.. В общем, сам видишь, Джон, я запутался не хуже тебя. И ещё предлагаю помощь... вероятно, я очень отвратный психолог. – Он поднял голову и улыбнулся, но на этот раз только глазами; мужчине казалось, что только карий цвет мог излучать такой свет – больше никакой.

– Нет, ты, наверное, хорошо разбираешься в людях. Однако проблемы у самого психолога редко влияют на качество его консультаций. По одному простому принципу, что это его работа. – Константин перевёл взгляд на сухой, с светлыми виднеющимися жилками лист в бледных пальцах Креймера и улыбнулся. – А это не твоя работа. Ты можешь дать мне совет, а можешь его и не давать. Это твоё право. Но что происходит у тебя? – Джон резко поднял свой внимательный, но далеко не пристальный взгляд на лицо Чеса, а потом тут же добавил, осёкшись: – Извини, если вопрос слишком личный... ты имеешь полное право не отвечать.

– И также полное право ответить, – усмехнувшись уголками губ, докончил за него Креймер и легко выпустил из пальцев листок, пустив его в ближайшую мутную, тёмнонебесную и светло-звёздную лужу; оба слегка приостановились и проследили за тем, как отчасти спокойную гладь нарушил лист и заставил мелкую рябь пройтись по ней. Потом вновь продолжили свой неспешный бесцельный путь.

– Я так же... так же, как и ты, Джон, был не очень счастлив новой жизнью. Во-первых, всё омрачили эти бесконечные операции, уколы, таблетки, строгий режим, правильное питание, здоровый образ жизни, постоянное наблюдение у врачей и пару месяцев лёжки в постели. Это было не то чтобы ужасно – жаловаться мне вообще грешно в таком случае, но это оказалось слишком скучно. Никто не навещал меня. Все забыли про парня, которого звали Чес Креймер, а когда он вышел, удивлённо заохали, лишь некоторые извинились за то, что не посещали по причине занятости. Но, честно, я бы находил время для друзей всегда... Во-вторых, я полностью ушёл в религию – не хмурься и не удивляйся, Джон, если бы не она, мы бы не встретились, – заметил вдруг серьёзно Креймер, сузив глаза и заглянув в его душу. Да, в душу. Именно туда. Константин сразу же хмыкнул и слегка пристыдил себя. Парень спокойно продолжил: – Но и здесь оказались подводные камни: утоляя одно желание, натыкаешься на кучу проблем. Так всегда. В любом деле. Вот и я... нет, знаешь, я не стремлюсь в Рай, – задумчиво говорил он, опустив голову набок и смотря в пол. – Я точно знаю, что ничем не заслужил такое. Поэтому остаюсь лишь обыкновенным человеком, слепо поклоняющимся высшей силе. И я не живу так добродетельно, как ты, и оттого у меня совсем другие проблемы. Религия обвилась плотным кольцом вокруг шеи и душит меня. – Он быстро взглянул на него и вновь опустил взгляд, как бы проверив, не смеётся ли над ним мужчина – но мужчине было далеко не до смеха. – Я чувствую, что когда-то давно добровольно позволил ей накинуть этот хомут на себя, а теперь никак не могу развязать его узел. Это был я. Я сам себя убил, Джон. Точнее, убиваю. Понимаешь, Джон? Меня убили не смертельные удары и не проблемы с позвоночником, а именно я, я себя убил! И я не могу сказать, что недоволен жизнью, что лишь существую, что мне чего-то не хватает – всё в нужной мере, и даже счастье изредка светит в мою захудалую избёнку, – но религия, все эти её запутанные молитвы, все эти хитромудрые словечки, нарядное убранство, будто какое наблюдающее за тобой око – это всё отягощает мою жизнь. Нет, не спеши называть меня сумасшедшим – я не раз бывал у психолога и...

– Вовсе не считаю, – мягко перебил его Джон, уверительно похлопав по плечу. – Просто я буду всегда исходить из такого мнения: если признают сумасшедшим тебя, то умалишённым с этого времени буду и я; а если ты абсолютно нормален, значит, и я здоров. Пусть будет так, хорошо? Наши проблемы имеют одинаковый корень, но две разные ветви, два разных направления. Только я не могу понять, что тебя душит?.. Хотя отчасти я близок к этому пониманию...

– Этого не передать, Джон! – вдруг воскликнул Чес и, не удержавшись, схватил его за рукав. – Это началось после случившегося со мной... мне нужна была опора, так как на земле вся раньше существующая и, как оказалось, мнимая убежала в разные стороны. И я серьёзно схватился за Бога, как утопающий за тростинку. А теперь я не могу оторвать руки от этой тростинки, будто она была покрыта клеем, а я уж давно не в воде. Может, это моя плата за спасение? Тогда это слишком коварно... – Парень опомнился и отпустил рукав; мужчина не вымолвил и слова. – Просто я понял совсем недавно, что все эти молитвы, вся эта смиренная жизнь и образы святых вовсе не для меня – я слишком прост для той священной морали. Я хочу вновь не верить. Но не верить не получается – это будто болото, в которое когда-то увязла одна моя нога, и теперь я весь потихоньку затягиваюсь туда. Я стараюсь грешить, даже недавно начал делать разные гадкие делишки... – запнулся, покраснел – ей-богу, как мальчишка. – Но всё равно, каждый раз я снова возвращался в церковь и начинал исповедоваться. Не знаю, какая такая сила ведёт меня обратно в это проклятое ложе, но она явно играет нечестно. Что-то засело в моём мозгу и не даёт жить нормально. Но я знаю точно: есть средство против этого. – Креймер поднял загоревший какой-то мыслью взгляд на собеседника; тот крупно заинтересовался и даже затаил дыхание. Между тем они остановились на перекрёстке; по серой дороге мелькали разноцветные пятна машин, кругом стояла толпа, слышался разномастный говор, в минуту происходили тысячи движений, светофоры мигали согласно своему плану, потихоньку зажигались фонари. Константин смотрел на серьёзного, увлечённого Чеса и не мог оторваться; Господи, это уже становилось неприлично!

– Какое... средство? – шёпотом спросил он; Чес стопроцентно не услышал, но наверняка догадался даже по движениям губ или выражению взгляда, поэтому продолжил, хотя видно было, что он мог продолжить и так:

– Я чувствую, что, совершив какой-то огромный, совсем непростительный грех, я смогу полностью снять с себя тяжёлые кандалы католичества. Да, вполне понимаю, что меня ждёт Ад; хотя это лишь вероятно, но не возможно на все сто процентов, я готов даже к такому. Пусть Ад, хотя, наверное, мои глупые слова покажутся тебе просто детским лепетом – тебе ли не знать, как там, в Аду, чтобы слышать такие фразочки! – Чес хитро дёрнул губы в улыбке. – Но я готов на Ад. Однако вместе с тем я буду пытаться выпросить для себя местечко в Раю, делая после этого много хороших дел, только уже без помощи злосчастной религии. Она – паразит. Я это понял. И ты, Джон... ты счастливчик. Ты презираешь всё это, хотя в душе веришь. Но веришь ты легко, так, что сегодня если захочешь, то будешь католиком, а завтра, по одному лишь желанию, станешь уже атеистом. Ты свободен. Хотя всё равно несчастлив и полностью запутан в себе. А я наоборот. Понимаешь, зачем мы столкнулись? – Светофор слишком вовремя включил (будто бы) спасительный зелёный свет и уныло запищал; повелитель тьмы и его бывший водитель тронулись вместе с толпой.

– Получается, ты хочешь кого-то убить? – усмехнулся Джон, внимательно глянув на Чеса; тот замотал головой и сжал губы. – Но как же?.. Это довольно тяжёлый грех. Ну, либо у тебя есть в запасе семь смертных грехов – здесь точно не промахнёшься...

– Нет, Джон, всё не то! Мне противна мысль об убийстве. Мне противны все эти семь вариантов, мне противно даже красть, чёрт возьми!

– Так может, ты и создан для религии? Для веры в Бога? У тебя, по правде сказать, действительно чистая душа... – заметил Константин и вновь шагнул на асфальт; они свернули на менее людную улочку.

– Нет-нет-нет! – схватившись за голову руками, почти что кричал Креймер. – Я... я просто слаб, Джон. Называй вещи своими именами. У меня душа лишь с виду чиста – ты не представляешь, сколько в ней грязи...

– Так думает практически каждый. Ты не оригинален в этом.

– Вот видишь! Я даже не оригинален. А ты говоришь про какую-то душевную чистоту... бред это всё, Джон, – уже опустив руки и успокоившись, шёпотом добавил Чес; его взгляд вмиг стал стеклянным и упёрся в асфальт. Мужчина с минуту смотрел на него и ожидал продолжения; в его расстроенных мыслях и так творился хаос, а теперь всё запуталось ещё больше. Когда они дошли до очередного перекрёстка, он начал первым:

– Креймер, давай я придумаю какой-нибудь грех, который ты сможешь претворить в жизнь, но и такой, чтобы тебя потом совесть не замучила...

– Я его уже давно придумал, Джон. И ты в нём... занимаешь не последнюю роль, – горько и даже отчаянно усмехнувшись, выдал вдруг Чес и поднял на него свой взгляд: какой-то убитый, взгляд загнанного в угол человека. Повелитель тьмы сразу почувствовал, что это даётся парню нелегко.

– Может, не надо? Это, кажется, для тебя похуже убийства...

– Не знаю, Джон. Мне нужно ещё много чего обдумать. Это... это, конечно, не убийство, но что-то в наших с тобой душах обрушится конкретно, может, нам с тобой после этого будет закрыта полностью дорога в Рай. Именно поэтому мне нужно ещё всё хорошенько обдумать и взвесить... – Креймер вздрогнул от накатившего холодного порыва ветра и укутался побольше в свою куртку. – А ещё мне нужно понять, насколько это окажется полезным и для тебя. Может быть, одним грехом мы сможем убить двух зайцев... может, и твоя проблема будет решена. – Он поднял на него слишком серьёзный, слишком пристальный взгляд – такого взгляда у прошлого Чеса, которого Константин знал, не было. Мужчину передёрнуло от всей этой таинственности, серьёзности и непонятности, но он ответил лишь сдержанным кивком, выражая покорность и согласие. Тем временем улица поспешно заканчивалась; они перешли на другую, чуть побольше этой – в принципе, было жутко всё равно, куда идти, лишь бы была дорога, а её направление – не важно. Спустя минуту задумчивого молчания Джон негромко заговорил:

– Но, может, тебе и не стоит слишком оттягивать это событие? В смысле, свой план? Может быть, это единственное наше спасение, а ты скрываешь... – На это парень лишь горько усмехнулся и, покачав головой, принялся греть дыханием свои оледеневшие ладони; у него был вид мудреца, знающего наперёд, что и куда может привести. Только теперь Константин начал понимать ту перемену, произошедшую в нём; принять это оказалось для него самого не таким простым делом. Он не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что его вечно беззаботный водитель теперь такой... такой взрослый и серьёзный. Будто ему должно исполниться не двадцать, а уже лет пятьдесят, будто прожил он за эти полтора года намного больше его и намного больше знает. Знает и понимает, что приведёт к погибели, а что – к спасению. И, возможно, самый явный вариант есть самый пагубный.

– Кто знает, может, наше спасение сейчас как раз в том, что я своего плана тебе не рассказываю? – задорно глянув на него, весело спросил Креймер. Джон покачал головой, усмехнулся и буркнул «Дурак!». В это время улицы стали складываться в знакомые очертания дворов, а дома постепенно становились привычными; мужчина начал понимать, что неосознанно вёл Чеса в свой дом. Через пару кварталов – его квартира. Бегло взглянув на вновь призадумавшегося Креймера, повелитель тьмы выдал:

– Зайдёшь? – Парень нежно посмотрел на него и кивнул – Константин вздрогнул, увидев этот взгляд: это было как приветом из прошлого, как неким напоминанием Чеса, что в нём многое осталось на прежних местах. И вот это всё хрупкое, дорогое, но определённо имеющее корни в прошлом Джон и любил... и не понять, сколько его ещё осталось там. Хотелось верить, что достаточно; но почему же мужчина не обращал внимания на это в своё время? Он и не знал, и не думал, и не хотел думать; кажется, в прошлой жизни он был глупцом. Теперь же частицы прошлого оставалось собирать по крохам, но ничего, Константин соберёт.

– Знаешь, мы с тобой странные. Полтора года не виделись, начали разговор с какой-то странной, почти безумной темы, а тем не менее друг друга поняли. Что это? – удивлённо заметил мужчина, смотря на равномерно передвигающиеся носки своих чёрных ботинок; Креймер пожал плечами, хмыкнул, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу и только потом ответил:

– Я, кстати, могу знать ответ и на этот вопрос. Но он тесно связан с моим планом... ну, насчёт греха, – отчего-то смутился и опустил голову. – Поэтому ты узнаешь всё в своё время. Мне нужно собраться с силами, чтобы сказать тебе об этом, мне нужно понять, таков ли ты, что сможешь принять мои слова. Хотя я точно знаю, что повелитель тьмы и мой план весьма далеки... – тяжко вздохнул, покачал головой, улыбнулся. – А вообще, я просто и искренно рад, что мы встретились. Я ждал этого. Мне кажется, ты – моё спасение. От всего. Ты всегда был им. А потом исчез, и началась эта жопа... Ты ведь тоже это понял, да? – хитрая улыбка зажгла бескровные губы; Джон вздохнул, поёжился и свернул в боковой двор, потянув парня за собой.

– Понял ли я? Наверное понял. Да, ты прав. В моей жизни началось тоже что-то странное, когда я уехал оттуда, оставил тебя и все свои воспоминания, – задумчиво соглашался мужчина, остановив свой стеклянный взгляд на видневшемся галстуке Чеса. – У меня вдруг стали появляться безумные идеи, которые и вовлекли меня в нынешнее безрадостное положение... Если ты считаешь, что несёшь тяжкий груз, хотя и не хочешь и вроде пытаешься вырваться, то я сам, добровольно тащу его, но лишь ради конечной цели. Лишь ради Рая. Но... теперь, признаться честно, после года такого житья мне уже всё опостылело. Я хочу избавиться от этого: я понял это как только ты появился в моём поле зрения. Мне теперь остро стало всё равно – попаду я или не попаду в Рай – мне хочется жить. Жить, как настоящему человеку. Потому что мне кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и из этой пропасти религиозно правильной жизни меня будет не вытащить. Я становлюсь скучным, чёрствым. А Писание предполагало другое. Видишь, сколько в религии минусов? – Джон потёр лоб и стал искать в кармане ключи от подъезда; Чес молчал, с совсем недетским видом переваривая эту информацию у себя в голове. Его губы чуть подрагивали, глаза уставились в одну точку и будто в одно мгновение побледнели, а дыхание стало редким и тихим. Константин остановился около тёмно-зелёной двери и, шаря в карманах, изредка поглядывал на Креймера; в одну секунду ему показалось, что парню стало плохо – уж слишком бледным было его лицо. Чес, заметив его вопрошающий и взволнованный взгляд, ответил слабой улыбкой и покачал головой.

– Нет, всё нормально, Джон. Но ты и сам должен понимать, что я теперь здоровым не стану. Я даже на работу едва-едва устроился... сам знаешь, каково мне искать место с плохой рекомендацией из института, – грустно улыбнулся и сжал губы, устремив взгляд в пол, словно прокручивая в памяти что-то. Константин достал таблетку от домофона и приложил её; между тем в него будто бы пустили немного кислоты – сказанное начало сильно разъедать его душу. «И ведь правда, он без высшего... наверное, сложно. И это я виноват. Ну, хотя его никто не заставлял, но я...» – Джон поморщился и отворил тяжеленную дверь, пропуская Креймера вперёд. Да, всё-таки и в этом было немного его вины. Да, он кругом виноват! Мужчине стало тошно от этого; уж не это ли его грех, тянущийся из прошлого? Нет, не он – твёрдо мог заверить повелитель тьмы, ступая по тёмным узким ступеням. Если бы это было тем, он бы ощутил небольшую лёгкость на сердце; а так – ничего. Даже хуже стало. Но это дало Джону крохотную подсказку: грех связан с Чесом. Правда, что он ему сделал?

Они вошли в маленький лифт; мужчина нажал на шестой этаж. Двери бесшумно закрылись; кабинка стала неспешно подниматься. Шелковистый гладкий свет падал как раз на лицо Креймера, делая цвет его кожи более здоровым. Константин смотрел на парнишку, на его опущенный взгляд, на лёгкую полуулыбку своим мыслям и не мог дать себе отчёт, почему готов наблюдать за ним хоть час. Нет, не вечность – это что-то слишком долгое и банальное. Такое говорят, это да, но для Джона это пустой звук; он точно знал, что мог смотреть, не отрываясь, на бывшего водителя ровно час и не больше. Но почему, почему так? Курчавая прядь мягко упала на его лоб, парень поспешно заправил её и мельком глянул на Константина; тот не стал отводить взгляда, продолжая внимательно его разглядывать. «Что же я сделал тебе, Чес? Почему мой грех связан с тобой? Я ведь чувствую, что с тобой. Я хочу понять, чем я испортил твою жизнь. Понять, что кроется за этой коричневатой оболочкой твоих глаз... Чес, в чём должна состоять моя помощь? Или уже не помочь?..»

Джон знал – пока ответа не будет. Они вышли на площадку; мужчина принялся открывать входную дверь в общий коридор, а потом дверь в свою квартиру. Креймер не проронил ни слова, лишь, кажется, беспрерывно наблюдал за своим бывшим клиентом. Наконец они смогли войти в квартиру; своё нынешнее местожительство Константин не любил: оно было раза в два больше его прежней каморки, но из-за своей просторности, больших комнат и светлых тонов казалось холодным, неуютным, чужим. Мужчина не считал эту квартиру своим домом, лишь какой-то гостиницей, в которой он немного задержался. Чес же поспешил высказать восхищение его шикарным убранством и простором; Джон лишь ухмыльнулся на эти слова и пригласил парня в пройти в гостиную и чувствовать себя как дома. «Если сможешь... даже сам хозяин не чувствует себя здесь так», – саркастически подумал повелитель тьмы. Креймер сразу поспешил пройтись по всем комнатам и всё осмотреть, шагая неспешно и даже забывая закрывать рот от удивления; Константину оставалось лишь улыбаться его почти детскому изумлению и любопытству. В это время он приготовил чай и поставил две небольшие кружки на журнальный стол в гостиной; кое-как заставив Чеса оторваться от просмотра ради чая, который в его прохладном доме быстро остывал, он уселся на диван. Его бывший водитель примостился рядом, будучи в явном восторге: глаза засверкали, кровь даже подступила к лицу, сделав его цвет более здоровым.

– Ты хорошо живёшь, Джон! Это прекрасная квартира! – восклицал он, осматривая гостиную; Константин безучастно проследил за его взором и лишь хмыкнул: он не понимал, что Креймер находил во всех этих безделушках. Причём безвкусных. Обычный интерьер без претензии на оригинальность – так считал сам хозяин. И ничего переставлять или менять он не собирался уж точно – зачем такая мука? Ему было наплевать, живёт ли он в квартирке размером двадцать квадратных метров или же в шикарных апартаментах; а это помещение попалось ему на глаза случайно. Вот честно, он мог бы жить и в бедном захолустье, а это... ну, правда, так получилось. Хотя перед кем он оправдывается? Уж не перед Чесом ли, который наверняка живёт в экономии, хотя с виду и не скажешь? Джон заметил в нём много перемен, в том числе и в одежде: всё новое, хорошо выглаженное, куплено не в дешёвых магазина Лос-Анджелеса... Впрочем, почему он остановился на таких мелочах? А, вспомнил: видеть Креймера в костюме было для него непривычно. Парень всегда носил простую одежду. Заметив его заинтересованный взгляд на своём пиджаке, Чес мягко улыбнулся и, отхлёбывая чаю, весело проговорил:

– Удивлён? – Мужчина помотал головой с какой-то горькой усмешкой на губах и тоже взял кружку в руки.

– Ты изменился... – почти шёпотом сказал он, отпивая крепкий напиток и морщась.

– Нет. И в то же время да. Это сложно понять. И это всегда было моим главным вопросом, Джон, – беззаботно, но вместе с тем и как-то напряжённо улыбнулся Чес и поставил кружку на стол, опустив взгляд вниз. Константин смотрел на него и действительно не мог понять: то ли он изменился, то ли нет... Впрочем, нескольких минут молчания хватило для успокоения внутренней бури на душе; чай заканчивался, тема разговора была остро необходима.

– Значит, ты в этом месте ненадолго? Приехал лишь ради... собора? – спросил Джон, оборачиваясь в его сторону. Чес будто бы очнулся, вскинув голову на него.

– Да! Да... – тише добавил он, грея ладони о полупустую кружку и смотря вниз. – Я хотел уехать, а потом понял, что не уеду. Потому что ты здесь. А значит, и спасение где-то недалеко... Если я уеду, Джон, я опять заживу той отвратительной жизнью. Я не могу больше так... – сдавленно и даже отчаянно прошептал он, опустив голову на колени и пару раз вздрогнув всем телом; могло показаться, что он рыдает. Но на самом деле слёзы для этого человека – что-то низкое, знал Константин, а значит, это просто от нервов. Но не факт.

– Ах, не смотри на меня так... будто жалеешь, – приподняв голову, заговорил тихо Чес, смотря на него лихорадочным взглядом. – Ты знаешь о моём здоровье всё, так что чему удивляешься и о чём горюешь? Это бесполезно! Сам видишь: я болен. Мои нервы не в порядке. Я уже год лечусь, и... ничего не проходит. И не пройдёт. Говорят, иногда я могу быть безумным и нести бред. Впрочем, рано или поздно всякий начинает нести чушь, верно? – Креймер распрямлялся и быстро отхлёбывал из кружки, горящим взглядом смотря на собеседника. Тот вздыхал, кивал, а жалость из своей души вычистить не мог.

– Я буду рад, если ты хоть ещё на чуть-чуть останешься. – И Константин явно ощущал, что разбивал всякую надежду на спасение. На то спасение, которое было бы в их случае правильным и истинно верным. А не то, о котором они втайне помышляют. Глаза Чеса радостно заблистали, и сам он мило усмехнулся; Джон понял, что действительно любил эту усмешку. А может быть, и что-то ещё...

– Значит, придётся продлить бронирование в гостинице. Я тут недалеко живу, кстати. – Парень сказал адрес.

– О, да это вообще на улице, параллельной моей и идущей через дорогу. – Мужчина усмехнулся, а потом, подумав, что нужно действительно начать говорить уже о чём-то менее туманном, вдруг спросил: – Где ты теперь работаешь?

– Также: таксистом, – пожав плечами, улыбался Креймер. – Правда, уже в другой компании. Едва взяли. Но сейчас, слава Богу, всё хорошо. Понемногу работаю, ибо из-за болезни на полную ставку не могу. Но, в общем, всё довольно отлично. По крайней мере, я жив. И всё только благодаря тебе...

– Перестань! – перебил его Джон, махнув рукой. – Я просто сделал то, что хотел. Разве дождёшься от кого-нибудь из твоих помощи? Знаешь, я попросту не хотел терять своего водителя...

– ...которого потом всё равно не использовал в этой роли, – хитро улыбаясь, договорил за него Чес; Константин усмехнулся и назвал его дураком, но как-то слишком мягко; нет, на полном серьёзе мужчина ругать его уже не мог. Что-то безвозвратно поменялось.

– Ну, а ты как поживаешь? Неужто ещё продолжаешь демонов ловить? – с неизменной улыбкой на губах спрашивал Креймер, внимательно глядя ему в глаза и удерживая одним пальцем кружку.

– Да, продолжаю. У меня никогда не будет дефицита работы, уж поверь – демоны пристрастились к людям и навряд ли когда-нибудь решат отстать от них. – Оба рассмеялись. – Но, знаешь, мне определённо надоело ходить всякий раз пешком, особенно если происшествие где-то далеко, или нанимать каждый раз нового водителя... А повелитель тьмы, едущий в автобусе на работу, это как-то слишком... сам понимаешь. – Чес смеялся и не мог остановиться – видимо, представил. – Однако я ни на что не намекаю, не думай... – Константин вдруг серьёзно на него глянул, и смех затих. Креймер, почесав затылок, выдал:

– Да нет... даже если ты хочешь, чтобы мы как и в прошлые добрые времена работали вместе, я не против. Только вот с тем условием, что, кроме как бессмысленно возить тебя туда-сюда, я буду выполнять ещё и другие функции. Всё-таки, я твой ученик. И, сам знаешь, кое-что и умею делать... – парень посмотрел на него также посерьезневшим взглядом. Джон хмыкнул, глядя на него.

– Над этим нужно подумать... ты так запросто готов уйти из своей уютной фирмы ради меня? Готов променять стабильную плату за скачками выдающиеся деньги? – Чес улыбался на каждый этот вопрос уверенно, так что мужчина понял сразу: напугать не удастся.

– Готов, Джон. Уже давно готов. И тебе глупо спрашивать об этом. – Константину стало не по себе от этой слепой, совсем детской уверенности и бесконечного, слишком глупого доверия. И вот это ни черта не изменилось в нём! Пока мужчина обдумывал это, его бывший водитель встал с места и, продвигаясь к выходу, говорил:

– Ладно, Джон, уже поздно. Мне пора идти. Встретимся завтра... там же, – глухо прибавил он, глядя на него стеклянными глазами. – Но не здесь – если и для тебя это не дом, то и мне здесь тоже будет неуютно. Уж лучше в соборе наших проблем, чем в бездушном помещении. Верно? – подмигнув, спросил он. Повелитель тьмы даже не стал себя спрашивать, как парнишка почувствовал его отношение к этой квартире – вероятно, это всё очень просто, хотя на первый взгляд не так. Он лишь встал с места и, кивнув, последовал за ним в прихожую. Опёршись о стену, Константин наблюдал, как Чес надевает свою куртку и застёгивает её.

– Где ты обронил свою неизменную кепку, Чес? – склонив голову на бок, с улыбкой спросил мужчина. Креймер в ответ усмехнулся, покачал головой и полуразвернулся к входной двери.

– Оставил там, в том прошлом, где и ты много чего потерял... – таинственно произнёс он и полностью отвернулся к двери; Джон поспешил отворить ему дверь и взял ключи от двери в коридоре. Отщёлкивая замок, он стоял близко с парнем и почти что дышал ему в затылок; что-то в этом показалось ему слишком знакомым.

– В таком случае ты просто обязан мне напомнить о них... – тихо ответил Константин, чувствуя, как его подбородка касаются мягкие пряди – Чес слегка дёрнулся назад. К нему ещё на сантиметр стало ближе его тело – тёплое, тёплое, безумно тёплое! Джон провёл взглядом по его шее, по гадкому шраму, по волосам, по видневшемуся профилю лица, задержался на его сухих и обкусанных губах... Через секунду встряхнул головой и только сейчас сообразил, что перестал крутить замок; Креймер краем глаза посматривал на него, силясь понять, что происходит. Мужчина, рассердившись на себя за такую расхлябанность, яростно отворил дверь и вышел первым, якобы для того, чтобы открыть дверь на лестничную площадку. Парень неспешно шаркал за ним; наконец повелитель тьмы открыл и эту дверь и пропустил бывшего водителя вперёд. Ожидая лифта, Чес изредка посматривал на него задумчивыми глазами; Константину было неудобно от каждого такого взгляда. Неожиданно напряжённую тишину прервал звучный голос Креймера:

– Знаешь, я... обязательно напомню тебе о многом, что ты позабыл. Только если ты будешь согласен. – Двери лифта медленно расползлись в сторону, Чес зашёл и удержал кнопку отмены, не спуская глаз с собеседника, словно стараясь по его лицу определить, хотел ли он того или нет.

– Согласен, – твёрдо отчеканил Джон, кивнув. – Что бы это ни было. Напомни. В своей нынешней жизни я покрыл всё прошлое серой массой; теперь не так просто выудить даже самые яркие воспоминания. Так что я надеюсь на тебя... – Улыбка Креймера хотела было скрыться за дверьми лифта, как Джон выбежал на площадку и стал удерживать их, раздражённо отталкивая друг от друга; в кабинке парень тоже решил помочь ему и усиленно нажимал отмену. Наконец двери поддались, и мужчина, глубоко и часто дыша, слишком выразительно смотрел на бывшего водителя, расставив руки в стороны и даже теперь не понимая, для чего его остановил. Чес смотрел на него вопрошающе.

– Я стал... слишком нежен к тебе. С этим нужно бороться.

– Борись. – Беззаботная улыбка. Карий мягкий взгляд. Константин перестал удерживать двери лифта и отошёл на пару шагов назад.

– Завтра в семь, – говорил будто кто-то за него. – Там же.

– До встречи, Джон, – просто и с той же милой улыбкой ответил Креймер; светло-серые дверцы закрыли его бледное, но отчего-то счастливое лицо. Возвращаясь назад, в квартиру, Джон думал: «Что же ты понял, Чес?».

Джон тоже хотел понять это нечто, что ещё не обрело свои словесные формы. Однако он не знал, стоит ли это того... не знал, что, как только двери лифта закрылись и кабинка тронулась вниз, туда же полетело всё настроение Чеса, а его улыбка быстро сошла с лица. Ни черта это знание не осчастливит его – вот каков вывод! Но когда бы нас и наше природное любопытство остановило бы от такого?..

* * *

><p><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤


	2. 2

_Все проигрывают в какой-то момент своей жизни. Но чтобы стать настоящим победителем, ты должен понимать, что проигрыш – это часть победы._

_Райан Стивен Лохте._

Первое, что сделал Джон, проснувшись на следующий день, это посмотрел погоду. И за окном, и в интернете. Облачно, дожди, плюс пятнадцать. Наверное, от сентября большего ожидать и не стоило. За окном лишь гулко барабанили капли, да нескончаемой серой массой плыли по небу тучи. Константин так и знал, что сегодня будет такая отвратительная погода; обычно в дни, когда происходило что-то не столь заметное, но запускающее процесс разрушения души изнутри, шёл дождь. Значит, и сегодня не стоит ожидать ничего хорошего? Да, вероятно; об этом мужчина догадывался, скучающим взглядом провожая разноцветные зонтики, медленно плывущие под окном. Ему казалось, что, ещё имея желание попасть в Рай, он бы уже давно собрал вещи и сбежал бы от своего прошлого, так неожиданно настигшего его в соборе. Но он не будет убегать. Хватит. Вчера Джон для себя чётко решил, что выбьет из Креймера правду, выбьет тот план, который мальчишка задумал, чтобы освободиться от жутких цепей религии. И Константин был готов действительно на многое, лишь бы отвязаться от этого опасного зверя! Но он ещё не понимал той правды, залёгшей в его душе, словно ил на дне болота... правды, гласившей, что делает он это далеко не ради себя и своего спасения.

Джон усмехнулся, опрокинул рюмку виски, поджидавшую его ещё со вчерашнего вечера, и напрочь отодвинул от себя такие глупые мысли. Уж лучше попытаться вспомнить, что такого плохого он сделал Чесу – да-да, вопрос оставался актуальным. И Константин ломал над ним голову всю ночь; итог – нулевой. Никак. Никакие мысли в голову не шли. Никакие воспоминания не выуживались из грязного пруда его памяти. Возможно, что-то потерялось и забылось. В таком случае парень напомнит; только вот тогда будет слишком поздно, и Джон поймёт, что проиграл, хотя никакой, по сути, борьбы-то и не было. Впрочем, он всегда придумывал себе какие-то войны, в которых, кроме него самого, больше никто не участвовал. Константин ухмыльнулся, отбросил рюмку в раковину, не заботясь о её сохранности, и направился в прихожую, по пути сдёрнув с вешалки своё пальто. Его начинавшееся и прогрессирующее безумие хорошо снимала прогулка. Выйдя из подъезда на улицу, мужчина с усмешкой почему-то понял, что просто обязан в это дождливое гадкое утро встретить свой луч света. Встретить Чеса. Это ведь, кажется, по сценарию, правда?

Константин безумно улыбался и вышагивал по тротуару, стараясь припомнить вчерашний адрес. Да, наверное, через главную дорогу. Мужчина остановился около перекрёстка и стал ждать, силясь сквозь занавеску дождя рассмотреть цвет светофора; и только тут он понял, что забыл зонт. Впрочем, его сейчас уже ничего не могло спасти: весь насквозь промок. Машины с гулом пролетали мимо, окатывая с ног до головы; Джон смиренно стоял на самом краю и даже не хотел отойти на несколько шагов назад – просто знал, что это его не спасёт. Его уже и вправду ничто не спасёт... может, если только план Креймера. Но как бы это не оказалось очередной волной дряни, которая должна будет захлестнуть его! Наконец сквозь дождевой туман пробился зелёный луч света; толпа грузно двинулась с места, и Константин сделал первый шаг. Следующая улица – его улица. Дом 75. Мужчина обогнул впереди его стоявшее здание и стал высматривать цифры: 31, 33... Значит, ему дальше по этой узкой, глухой и будто бы оторванной от центра улочке (хотя она и находилась вблизи с одной из главных дорог района). На ней было тихо, редкий прохожий высовывался из подъезда, окна здесь все были сплошь зашторены, оттуда лился мутный свет; все засели дома, никому не хотелось выходить в девять утра на такую мерзлоту и мерзоту. Джон иногда вздрагивал, но в общем холода не чувствовал. Ему было всё равно: промокло его пальто или нет. Главное то, что ожидало его далеко впереди...

«Семьдесят один, семьдесят три...» – считал про себя Константин, глядя на разномастные номера зданий. Наконец остановился – 75. Обычное серое шестиэтажное здание с синей дверью для входа и кучей вывесок рядом с ней. Оказывается, здесь находились ещё гостиницы три или две – видимо, каждая снимала по парочке этажей и там размещала своих клиентов. Значит, небольшие отели. Джон хмыкнул, покачал головой, ещё минуту постоял рядом с крыльцом, поглядел на видневшиеся ему окна и, развернувшись, поплёлся обратно по этой улице, понимая, что он зря торопит события. Ибо если им суждено встретиться, они встретятся. «Но ведь должно же быть так!..» – с почти что детским нетерпением думал про себя повелитель тьмы и тут же яростно отметал от себя эту мысль. Вообще, он не признавался, но пребывал в некоем подобии страха – ему, человеку, видавшему многое, становилось жутко при мысли о том, что Чес куда-то уехал и уехал навсегда, что только появившийся действительно свет в его жизни погас так же, как и появился, что обоюдное спасение кануло в бездну, что больше не видать ему приятный, кое-как оставшийся характер прежнего водителя, что... что попросту не удастся ему взглянуть (хоть в последний раз) в его карие глаза!.. Да, становилось более чем жутко. И эту слабость Константин в себе просто ненавидел. Хотя отчаяние своё относительно понимал – парень появился неожиданно, поэтому и ухватился он сам за него как за последнее чудо света. А может, это было действительно чудо света... Джон встряхнул головой – порой странные мысли приходили к нему насчёт этого парнишки. Что-то важное, казалось ему, он всё-таки упустил в своём прошлом, и теперь это отчаянно давало свои мутные, но явно что-то значащие результаты. Расшифровать бы их. Или уже кто-то расшифровал?

– Джон! Остановись! – раздался позади хриплый голос. Константин вздрогнул (можно догадаться, что явно не от холода) и, сдерживая тихую радость, стал оборачиваться. Прошёл он, оказывается, много – цифра дома была сорок семь. По улице к нему бежал Чес; его чёрный зонт смешно дёргался, а сам он, подбежав к нему, имел вид взмыленный: раскрасневшееся лицо, частое дыхание вперемешку с глухим кашлем. Минуту тот старался отдышаться, согнувшись вдвое; мужчина лишь безмолвно за ним наблюдал.

– Джон, ты быстро ходишь, чёрт бы тебя побрал! Знаешь... – Креймер распрямился, – я бежал за тобой от самого отеля – заметил из окна. Конечно, я думал, что мог ошибиться, но почему-то мне показалось, что это просто должен быть ты, – ещё тяжко дыша, парень слабо улыбнулся; его вмиг побледневшие губы слегка подрагивали. Повелитель тьмы взволнованно на него смотрел.

– Тебе же нельзя так бегать...

– Пустяки! Всё равно всё здоровье сорвано! – саркастически усмехнулся парень, махнув рукой и подмигнув слишком серьёзному собеседнику. – Ты без зонта?

– Так даже легче... – Джон развернулся и поплёлся вперёд, даже не заботясь, идёт ли Креймер за ним или нет. Шлёпающие по лужам поспешные шаги сказали ему всё; дождь неожиданно прекратился, а над ним повисло чёрное полотно, будто неожиданно наступила ночь. Константин повернул голову в сторону шедшего рядом Чеса и благодарно посмотрел, хотя в действительности сказал:

– Не стоит, Креймер... Мы выглядим глупо, к тому же, я весь давно промок. Мне теперь всё равно. – Парень лишь сдержанно улыбался, но зонт свой так и не убрал – по виду мужчины понял, что тот не против на самом деле. И Джон не уходил, усмехаясь самому себе. Так они и прошли ровно до того места, откуда повелитель тьмы свернул на эту улицу; во всё это время не хотелось произносить и слова. Почему? Сложный вопрос. И дело вовсе не в настроении – паршивом, как всё вокруг, пропитанное в такое утро серым, безнадёжным цветом. И дело даже не в холоде, теперь пробирающимся под складки пальто или за ворот сквозь полосатый шарф, из-за которого начинали непроизвольно стучать зубы и сводилась челюсть. Нет, дело вообще не в этом... да Константин, по-хорошему, и сам не знал, в чём! Просто именно этот путь в девять домов хотелось помолчать и ощутить что-то иное, чем слова, услышать какой-то другой голос, чем голоса друг друга, понять нечто совсем абсурдное, чем обыкновенно можно себе позволить. Джон, не оборачиваясь, лишь боковым зрением мог различить спокойное, лишь немного подёрнутое дымкой болезни лицо Чеса и увидеть его всегда смотрящие ласково и мягко карие глаза – и этого было отчего-то предостаточно! Тёплая рука Креймера, несущая зонт, время от времени неловко касалась его, и в те моменты Константин больше всего желал, чтобы она там осталась навсегда – становилось невыносимо светло и хорошо на сердце от одного прикосновения! Это всё было сколь мило, столь и страшно; куда это может привести потом? Повелитель тьмы не знал и уж точно не хотел знать – ему было достаточно этого одномоментного счастья. Дозированного счастья. Но всё-таки счастья.

– Я так и знал, так и знал, что ты придёшь... – шёпотом заговорил Чес, улыбаясь. Только теперь мужчина позволил себе глянуть на него и тоже не мог сдержать улыбки. Тем временем они дошли до следующего перекрёстка, но на главную улицу решили не переходить. Решили как-то обоюдно и даже ничего друг другу не сказав. Наверное, это нормально.

– Я тоже предчувствовал, что просто обязан тебя встретить этим утром. Знаешь, это было вполне ожидаемо. – Джон пожал печами и вздохнул. – Впрочем, у нас всё ожидаемо... всегда.

– Ну, уж не говори! – усмехнувшись, перебил его Креймер и вытащил руку из-под зонта, чтобы проверить, идёт ли дождь. – Не знаешь, надолго ли такая погода?

– Навечно, – угрюмо отозвался Константин, а на последующий вопрос Чеса ответил многозначительным взглядом. – Да-да, Креймер, я о том, что тебе уже не мешало бы рассказать свой план. Иначе даже в самый ясный и хороший денёк настроение будет, как сегодня. – Парень тут же виновато опустил голову и стал судорожно искать глазами предмет, на котором можно было зацепиться – лишь бы не смотреть на мужчину. Тот это понял и как-то довольно хмыкнул.

– Джон, послушай... я вчера и сегодня многое обдумал и решил, что, когда разговаривал с тобой, у меня... – Он немного смутился, – у меня было что-то вроде припадка. Конечно, не совсем оно, но похожее. Вчера я бредил, причём конкретно. Так что на мой воспалённый разум я мог посчитать самое абсурдное решение правильным. – Повелитель тьмы недовольно цокнул и покачал головой. – Да нет же, Джон, не сердись раньше времени! Я просто прошу у тебя ещё хотя бы... хотя бы пару деньков на обдумывание. Ибо это не такой простой шаг, каким он вчера казался мне. Поверь!.. – жалобно воскликнул Чес, обогнал, остановился перед ним, заставив затормозить и мужчину, и с явной просьбой в глазах посмотрел на него. Руки его немного дрожали, на лице виднелось расстройство, а кожа стала бледнее обыкновенного – лишь на щеках два нездоровых пятна ярко выделялись на общем фоне. Несмотря на весь болезненный, лихорадочный вид, глаза парня смотрели рассудительно, серьёзно и нисколько не безумно; Константин не мог не поверить ему, не мог не дать этих нескольких дней, хотя и был много недоволен.

– Чёрт с тобой! Думай хоть неделю! Мне плевать... – отрезал он и вышел из-под зонта под родные ледяные капли; Креймер тут же догнал его и вновь заставил скрыться под зонтом, хотя и едва успевал идти так же быстро, как мужчина.

– Глупо на это сердиться, Джон... – начал было Чес, но пронзительный взгялд тёмных глаз остановил его.

– А я и не сержусь, Чес, – серьёзно отвечал Константин, отворачиваясь в сторону дороги. – Я просто говорю о том, что во всю это неделю мы будем прогрессировать в своих безумствах дальше. Думаешь, рассказав мне свою историю, ты не пойдёшь на следующий же день в церковь и не будешь молиться? Думаешь, и я вдруг ни с того ни с сего заживу разгульной жизнью, так, как я хочу? Ты действительно думаешь, что это так просто?.. – Парень нахмурился, сильно задумавшись над сказанным. – Просто... просто сам понимаешь: хочется избавиться от того, что отягощает душу, – тише добавил Джон, каким-то мягким взглядом окидывая его. – Ты и сам знаешь, что я целых полтора года искал средство, план, силы, чтобы если не раз и навсегда распрощаться с такой серой жизнью, то найти хотя бы золотую середину в этой религиозной рутине и частью ей следовать. Но только частью. Не полностью. Ибо так – полное убийство. Понимаешь? Целых полтора года! А тебе удалось придумать это... да хоть за те же полтора года, уж я не знаю, но ты ведь смог! Прости... я, безусловно, верю тебе, но сам должен понять мои чувства, когда наше решение проблем вот здесь... – Он легонько постучал по его лбу. – В твоей голове, так близко. А ты не говоришь...

– Ты мыслишь очень наивно, – сказал Креймер так, будто выдал окончательный вердикт или поставил страшный диагноз. – Ты думаешь, что я этакий гений и в голове моей ну просто идеальная затея, как сделать наши жизни прекраснее и сбросить с них оковы религии. А всё не так... это жизнь, Джон, очнись! – вдруг проговорил он громче, сверкнув взглядом. – А в жизни редко бывает что идеально... и мой план... Если честно, он мне кажется глубоко ущербным.

– Я не требую идеала, разве я такое говорил, Чес? – на удивление мягко спросил Константин и зачем-то обхватил ручку зонта чуть выше, будто стараясь восстановить справедливость – а то он зонтом пользуется, но не помогает. – Я просто хочу уже какого-нибудь выхода, какой-нибудь пускай глупой, зато идеи. Может быть, это будет моим толчком для придумывания своих идей. Как знать! Но... – мужчина остановился и серьёзно взглянул на него, – я, естественно, не буду торопить. Делай как знаешь. Просто понимай, что мы медленно-медленно, но будем погрязать в этом кошмаре. Просто знай...

– Знаю, Джон, знаю... и всё понимаю, – шёпотом отвечал Креймер, прикрыв глаза на пять секунд. – Однако мне и правда нужно некоторое время, чтобы подумать. Предупреждаю сразу, что могу нести бред. Именно поэтому перестраховываюсь и откладываю на следующие дни.

– А твоя болезнь... так и не лечится? – осторожно спросил Джон, а потом всё равно укорил себя за такой нелепый вопрос. Чес лишь рассмеялся.

– Ну, как тебе сказать? Относительно. Пью все успокоительные и лекарства, что советует доктор, но до конца это навряд ли пройдёт. Все говорят, это из-за того, что я пережил. А я вот не верю... может, мне нравится быть таким и я не лечусь специально? И стал таким безумным осознанно, воспользовавшись случаем?.. – Парень нервно улыбнулся.

– Ты не такой хитрый для этого, – спокойно возразил Константин, пожав плечами и полностью забирая зонт под свою ответственность. – Можешь не нести, давай я. А то нечестно.

Чес опустил руку и вздохнул, словно думая явно о своём. Разговаривая, они совсем забыли об окружающем мире, который сейчас гремел уличной жизнью и постоянно видоизменялся. Шум города скрылся за пеленой во время разговора, а люди стали будто едва заметными и даже прозрачными; даже погода и хмурь ушли на зданий план – были лишь только они. И всё-таки холодная капля, иногда долетавшая до них из «того» мира, напоминала о существовании другой реальности; также и сейчас – разговор остановился, пару прилетевших под зонт капель освежили и заставили ясно вспомнить о происходящем.

– Куда пойдём? – безэмоционально спросил мужчина; Чес, оживившись, поднял на него загоревшийся взгляд.

– Ну… я не знаю. Если мы хотели встретиться сегодня в семь, значит, до семи у тебя могут быть дела. Так что я не держу тебя, Джон. К тому же, это слишком смешно, – парень усмехнулся; Константин, заразившись его усмешкой, тоже не мог не усмехнуться. И только лишь после понял, что слабая, ядовитая улыбка Креймера на деле состояла девяносто процентов из горечи и только на десять – из искренней усмешки. От этого ему стало, ясное дело, не по себе. Они остановились на следующем перекрёстке, и Джон, немного подумав, развернулся к нему и сказал:

– Да, знаешь, есть у меня всё-таки некоторые дела… Однако мы так долго не виделись! Давай как обычно засядем вместе где-нибудь в кафе и будем говорить о всякой чепухе, как в прежнее времена, а не о том безумии, которое так и сквозит в наших разговорах. Да и гулять в такую погоду… холодно. – Мужчина поёжился, улыбнулся парнишке и свернул зонт, подавая его Чесу – дождь благополучно закончился.

– Но тогда давай договоримся так: в семь нашей ноги около собора не будет. И так желательно всегда. Нечего нам там встречаться. Особенно тебе, – многозначительно посмотрел на него повелитель тьмы и легонько пихнул вперёд – зелёный свет нынче включался именно для них так быстро. Креймер, шагая по полосам, пристально вглядывался в них, словно в этой белой краске была спрятана вся правда жизни, а потом тихо заговорил:

– Значит, за два километра собор обходить?

– Именно так, – подтвердил Джон, кивнув. Чес уже начинал безумно улыбаться.

– Ты хоть представляешь, что это... ну, как бы тебе мягче сказать? Невозможно, вот! – воскликнул весело парень, взглянув на него.

– Очень мягко сказал, – без тени усмешки заметил Константин, краем глаза поглядывая на него. – Ну, а ты уж постарайся невозможное претворить в жизнь. План же придумал!.. А на такую мелочь не способен?

– Мелочь, – Чес рассмеялся. – Кто бы говорил, что мелочь! Для тебя самого это огромное бельмо на всей твоей жизни. А ты говоришь «Мелочь»...

– Я, как могу, пытаюсь выжить. И тебе советую. Хотя готов на любой абсурдный, хоть сколько-нибудь полезный план... – всё говорящим за него взором окинул бывшего водителя и вздохнул. Креймер вновь приуныл – он чувствовал острую вину от своего знания, однако знания такого, которое, как ему пока казалось, счастья мало должно принести. Во всяком случае, видно было, что он запутался фундаментально; действительно, ему нужно дать время. Джон осознал, что подливал масла в огонь, которому обязательно нужно потухнуть. И огонь этот – встрепенувшаяся душа парня. На ней слишком много ран, и они горят. Теперь Константину стало стыдно за свои слова...

– Прости. Я не намекаю, – едва слышным шёпотом говорил он.

– Ты просто сходишь с ума и ещё пытаешься себе помочь, – парень сделал жест, расценённый мужчиной как «всё нормально». – Но я, чтобы ни говорил, всё равно буду чувствовать себя виноватым. Однако, если поверишь мне и выждешь хотя бы пару дней, сможешь многое выиграть.

– Верю-верю. Делай как знаешь, – простодушно ответил Джон, качнув головой в сторону. – Давай в ту сторону. Я помню, недалеко отсюда есть одно хорошее кафе. Можно посидеть там. И... вот ещё что: давай в кое-чём условимся. Больше ни слова об этом всём плохом, безумном и отвратительном, хорошо? А то мне уже начинает казаться, что я потихоньку схожу с ума... Тебе-то это можно, а вот мне – совсем непозволительно.

– Хорошо, договорились, – улыбнувшись, кивнул головой Чес и добродушно взглянул на собеседника. Стараясь держаться рядом, но не слишком близко, они отправились в своё небольшое, но всё-таки интересное приключение. Почему приключение? Да потому что вся прошлая жизнь казалась серым мизером в сравнении с теми двумя днями, что они прожили, находясь рядом друг с другом. Отчего-то казалось, что жизнь становилась куда интереснее, когда они были вдвоём. На вопрос же «Почему?» Джон явно не хотел отвечать – зачем рушить спокойную иллюзию незнания? Конечно, всегда кажется, что легче так...

Распрощавшись с Чесом до завтра, Константин решил оставшуюся часть дня посвятить своим действительно откуда-то взявшимся делам. Он думал, что дай бог возвратится к восьми в квартиру, но неожиданно оказалось, что он смог сделать всё, что планировал, уже к полседьмому. Так что теперь, стоя посреди тротуара, Джон думал, что ему делать. Почему-то воспалённая мысль о Креймере возникала в его голове с частотой раз в минуту, но он старательно отгонял её от себя, подменяя другими, более разумными, но оттого и скучными раздумьями. Однако, видимо, мужчина просто не мог не думать о бывшем водителе... просто не мог. Образ парня – худого, бледного, ещё с остатками прошедшего над ним испытания – не мог заглушиться ничем; также была сильна мысль о каком-то спасении, выдуманном Чесом. Ничто больше так не запомнилось ему, как те странные разговоры с парнем; он даже, если честно, не помнил, о чём они говорили в кафе – наверное, чепуха на то и чепуха, что выветривается из головы бесследно. Зато какие-то чокнутые, странные и, как оказалось, важные разговоры оставались надолго...

Константин понимал, шагая по тротуару в неизвестном ему направлении, что нужно разобраться в их с Креймером отношениях, а то получались какие-то эмоциональные, ничем не прогнозируемые и не удерживаемые скачки. Он должен понять, разобраться, всё взвесить, рассудить. Наконец, поставить парня в правильную ячейку и общаться с ним согласно правилам, предусмотренным для этой ячейки. Обычно так он поступал с людьми и раньше даже классифицировал куда-то Чеса; однако после смерча событий, что пронёсся быстро и почти что незаметно, всё перемешалось. В итоге парень не мог уже занять прежнюю ячейку. Почему-то. Что-то изменилось, да. И, вероятно, ещё до случившейся с ним трагедии. Только вот что? Вспомнить это более чем бесполезное дело; отсюда и начинался снежный ком проблем Джона. И раскатать его без нужных воспоминаний было трудно; проходилось довольствоваться теперешним неустойчивым положением. А может быть, так интереснее?..

Может, и интереснее. Только вот Джону надоело. Надоело не понимать всё и вся, а в особенности себя. Надоело каждый день выдумывать отмазки для своего необоснованного поведения. Надоело прятать от Креймера то, что должно быть на виду, но что пока под видом безумства прячется у него внутри, под сердцем. Всё надоело; а особенно своё неопределённое отношение к Чесу. Впрочем, это всегда было больным местом. Дождь стал накрапывать сильнее, смывая все остатки надежды на приятный солнечный вечер – днём на пару часиков выглянуло солнышко. Теперь всё было как утром; дни стали до ужаса обманчивыми. Однако всё медленно и верно клонилось к дождливой зиме, чем к солнечной осени. «Да, в эту зиму согреться будет как никогда тяжело», – с горечью думал Константин, вспоминая не греющее его настоящее. Ну, кроме этих пары дней, что с ним был Чес. От него и вправду шло какое-то тепло; его бы мужчина оставил рядом с собой, несмотря на то, как странно это могло выглядеть со стороны. Хотя уже многое выглядело странным; наверное, это уже и не так страшно.

Мужчина отдал себя на попечение своей меланхолии и позволил ногам ступать так, как они хотели; в итоге Джон, весь обуреваемый мыслями, которым конца края нет и которые после окажутся напрасными, шёл быстро-быстро и совсем не замечал, что вокруг; где-то его нога ступала уже третий раз за день. Он не заметил, как проболтался целый час; вот уже часы где-то показывали полвосьмого. Константин, поёжившись от холода, решил направиться домой: заболеть не хотелось, а мелкий дождик продолжал противно накрапывать, да к тому же, обозлённый на себя за бесполезность и нудность мыслей, повелитель тьмы хотел скорее уединиться и никого не видеть.

Но что-то торкнуло Константина, и он неспешно обернулся назад. Первым чувством было далеко не удивление, первым чувством был гнев. Да, именно гнев. В этот момент мужчина ненавидел себя за всё, хотя навряд ли случившееся произошло по его вине. Вторым чувством всё-таки оказалось удивление; третьим – полный пофигизм. Но отчего-то Джон не мог отвернуться и пойти к себе домой; почему-то он ступил ногой на приятно ровную асфальтированную дорожку и пошёл вперёд, видя сквозь ветви деревьев ненавистный фасад и не имея возможности противиться желанию оказаться там, внутри.

Да, Константин вновь оказался под влиянием чего-то высшего.

Что-то высшее опять напоминало ему о необходимости ходить в соборы и церкви ради попадания в Рай.

И Константин с неприятным холодком на сердце ступал на каменные ступени собора, понимая, что разрушил обещание, самим же им придуманное. А Чес, наверное, покорно выполнил его... наверняка смог пересилить себя.

Задумавшись об этом и пристыдив себя, мужчина уже хотел было разворачиваться и скорее бежать отсюда, сгорая со стыда и внутренне борясь со своим плотно засевшим и глупым желанием достичь чего-то эфемерного после смерти, как совсем неожиданно его глаза зацепились за знакомую куртку тёмно-синего цвета... Усмехнувшись, обозвав и себя, и его дураком, Джон поднялся по ступеням, прошёл в залу и направился к скамейке, на которой сидел его водитель. Его улыбка была настолько блаженна, что многие невольно оборачивались в его сторону; но Константин не обращал внимания и продолжал улыбаться своим мыслям о том, что они жалко и постыдно проиграли своему же обещанию. Присев рядом с ним и ощутив его дрожь, мужчина, не оборачиваясь к нему, насмешливо проговорил:

– Ну что, сдулись мы с тобой, да, Креймер? – Потом позволил себе бегло осмотреть парнишку: тот ни капли не смутился, лишь саркастическая, но почему-то оттого не менее добрая улыбка осветила его лицо. Вздохнув, он облокотился о спинку.

– Да, Джон. И это было настолько ожидаемо, что!.. – Чес покачал головой и так и не закончил фразу. Но повелитель тьмы его прекрасно понял. Осмотревшись, он догадался, что служба ещё не скоро – многие места были пусты, людей оказалось не так много, площадка величественно пустовала. Да и не было той огромной толпы, направляющейся сюда. Некоторое время они молчали, старательно прислушиваясь к внешнему гулу народа и внутреннему голосу сердца. Но дельных новостей опять не было.

– Ты же не думал, что мы выполним обещание точь-в-точь? – хитро улыбаясь, обратился к нему Креймер. Джон усмехнулся в ответ, но натянуто.

– Я просто знал, точнее, представлял, что когда-нибудь вот такое случится. Просто не ожидал, что так скоро. Просто мы с тобой слабаки... Кстати, ты правда думаешь, что я действительно разрешу тебе молиться?

– А ты, видимо, считаешь, что я тоже позволю тебе поставить свечку или кинуть пару купюр на пожертвование, типа ты сходил не зря? – Они перекинулись насмешливыми, таинственными взглядами, а потом расхохотались; многие на них оглянулись, кто-то даже сказал замечание. Но они чувствовали, что смех явно разрядил уж сильно натянутую между ними атмосферу. Когда поуспокоились, Креймер откровенно сказал:

– Да, Джон, вместе мы явно не позволим друг другу балбесничать. Осталось только наконец выйти из-под этих сводов и соблюдать такое каждый день. – Его улыбка была такой искренней и наивной, что на секунду Константин и сам хотел поверить в сказанное. Но знал реальность чуточку лучше, чем парнишка. Поэтому на его лицо сразу же легла тень озабоченности, которую с лёгкостью заметил Чес.

– Думаю, здесь нужно нечто поэффективнее... К тому же, мы будем наблюдать друг за другом лишь в том случае, если часто будем видеться. А так... Нет, нужно что-то другое. Чтобы раз и навсегда, – задумчиво проговорил Джон, слегка нагнувшись вперёд и опустив локти на колени, а голову наклонив вниз. Креймер, вероятно, вновь подумал о своём плане и испытал вину; мужчина тоже крепко задумался.

– Впрочем, давай уйдём скорее отсюда! – вдруг заявил Константин, распрямившись и прямо на него взглянув. – А насчёт приходов сюда... Знаешь, я понял: пока мы слабы, мы будем находить повод и приходить сюда. В любом случае. Лишь твой план... ну, должен сделать нас сильнее, что ли.

– Не план, – отрицательно, серьёзно помотал головой Чес, вставая со скамьи. – А мы. Мы можем сделать друг друга сильнее. Всё кроется в нас. – Аккуратно и быстро коснулся его груди, на пару секунд ощутил тёплое, жёсткое пальто под пальцами и тут же отдёрнул руку, будто обжёгся. – И потому мой план лишь дополнение... чтоб легче было, понятно? – Парень вздохнул, отвёл взгляд в сторону и протиснулся через повелителя тьмы на выход; Джон лишь хмыкнул и поплёлся за ним. Догнав его уже вне душного здания, он сказал:

– Можно сказать, что мы сегодня стали на шаг дальше от Рая?

– А мы к нему никогда и не были близки, – безумно усмехнулся Креймер, подставляя лицо прохладным каплям и ветру. – Как бы ни старались и что бы ни делали.

– Я бы поспорил. Если бы ты не был прав. Но ты, гадёныш, прав! – Джон поднял воротники пальто и засунул холодные руки в карманы. – Так что всё это бессмысленно.

– Понимаешь, отдалённость от Рая в нас самих... – шёпотом произнёс Чес, глядя себе под ноги. – То есть, я хотел сказать, что грех в нас самих. И, знаешь ли, такой, с каким мы точно не попадём туда.

– Ну, в каждом человеке есть плохое и хорошее. Это избитая истина. Впрочем, ты что-то явно не договариваешь. И ещё долго не будешь договаривать, верно? – усмехнулся Константин, мельком взглянув на него. Между тем они свернули с идеально ровной дорожки, которую было приятно ощущать под подошвами ботинок, на обычную улицу, щебёнка которой отвратительно скребла. Парень на вопрос не кивнул и не ответил, лишь отмолчался, пристальным взглядом смотря перед собой и стараясь ничего другого не замечать. Вероятно, он вновь серьёзно задумался над проблемой. Над их проблемой. Или только над его собственной?

Да, Джон давно понял, что они все здесь сошли с ума. Но он никогда не предполагал такого. Произошедшее как раз чётко вписывалось в рамки «такого». Ничего не было понятно, лишь какое-то безумие шло в голову, все мысли оказывались спутаны, перемешаны, воспоминания казались какой-то эфемерной субстанцией, которую нельзя было никак отловить, а чувство, будто они вскоре провалятся в пропасть, становилось сильнее с каждым шагом, неважно куда. Да и запах ладана, который по своему существу должен успокаивать, просто сдавливал ему лёгкие, опутывал своей вонючей дымкой вокруг рёбер и зажимал в тисках, зажимал! Хотелось скорее найти помощь. Да-да, Константин решил смириться, что на этот раз он от кого-то зависит; оправданием, хотя и банальным, служило то, что этим самым человеком, от кого он зависел, был Чес Креймер. Да и парнишка, честно признаться, во многом был исключением... К тому же, когда уже за пятьсот метров от чёртова собора ладан ещё раздражал нос, разъедал лёгкие, хотелось лезть на стену, и уже становилось неважно, откуда должна прийти помощь.

Когда они в очередной раз sпрощались/s говорили «Пока» (хотя в пору было и прощаться), Джон приметил много говорящий взгляд Чеса и лишь слабо растянул губы в нервной улыбке. Креймер что-то понял, кивнул, усмехнувшись глазами, и развернулся, зашагав в сторону своего отеля. Константин тяжко вздохнул и ощутил, как воздух уж совсем трудно стал проникать в лёгкие. Они ни о чём не договаривались, но были точно уверены, что встретятся завтра. Завтра и в том же месте. Ну, или не в том же; в их случае шла уже чистая импровизация.

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


	3. 3

_Невозможно надеяться на Рай одной религии, не рискуя попасть в Ад всех других._

_Жюльен де Фалкенаре._

Так и потекли их дни, словно упругое желе по наклонной поверхности. Вроде бы, и какое-то изменение в жизни, вроде бы, и даже приятное – встретить бывшего водителя и просто хорошего собеседника, скрасить свои деньки милыми разговорами ни о чём или серьёзными дискуссиями, но всё-таки что-то было не то – такое устойчивое ощущение было у Константина. Жизнь, наверное, чуточку изменилась, а всё равно виделось, что её серый цвет, который, казалось, исчез и приобрёл другие оттенки, всё равно присутствовал и незаметно, потихоньку разъедал каждый день; даже если и вошли в эту палитру другие цвета, в любом случае они становились расплывчатыми, мутными и совсем не понятными. Короче говоря, даже изменения подвергались обесцвечиванию и уже теряли свою значимость для Джона. А всё отчего?..

Правильно, от глупого желания попасть в Рай после смерти с одной стороны, а с другой – услужить Богу. Мужчине казалось, что в жизни Чеса была так же, как и в его: всё новое и абсурдное уже изначально имело участь быть сломленным и обесцвеченным смрадным облаком религии, забравшимся в их души. Это нужно искоренить чем быстрее, тем лучше. Константин больше не напоминал Креймеру о его плане – пусть сам решит, насколько это нужно и уместно. Между тем всех их данные обещания друг другу рушились с необыкновенной скоростью: уже на следующий день Чес беспардонно ушёл молиться, а Джон опять выбросил полкошелька на пожертвования и остался послушать службу. Казалось им, что так правильно, казалось, что нужно; сколько это приносило страданий, столько и удовольствия, затмевавшегося этими же самыми страданиями. Получался замкнутый, никак и ничем не разрываемый круг. Так и прошла неделя под знаком двойственности, а в каждом дне обязательно присутствовала парочка полувиноватых взглядов. Впрочем, сам Константин лишь единожды так взглянул на Креймера; все остальные взгляды принадлежали парнишке.

Безумия становилось всё больше, вразумительных дум – меньше, а между тем проходила уже вторая неделя такой ставшей ординарной жизни. Джон так и не разобрался в своих отношениях к Чесу, нужного так и не вспомнил, зато чуть ли не каждый день вёл себя по-разному с парнишкой, примеряя на себя совсем противоположные образы. Креймер, кажется, был максимально беззаботен на первый взгляд, однако чего стоил его твёрдый, порой решительный и совершенно недетский взгляд карих глаз! В те моменты Константина передёргивало от всей этой серьёзности; если честно, он уже хотел скорейшей развязки. Уже становилось самому интересно; но сквозь дымок ладана, наипротивнейшего ладана нельзя было рассмотреть перспектив, как и нельзя было найти выход. Повелитель тьмы не хотел отчаиваться, а особенно не хотел понимать, что он от него зависел. Однако всё в действительности было с точностью наоборот: отчаяние не знало границ, зависимость возрастала в геометрической прогрессии, а от прежнего Константина оставались рожки да ножки. С Креймером всё было с поразительной точностью также.

Эта мысль пришла в голову Джону неожиданно: он как всегда поставил свечку и кинул пару купюр на благотворительность. Пожилая женщина неподалёку, видимо, из персонала собора, благодарно и добро ему улыбалась, уже давно приметив особо расточительного господина. А мужчину лишь тошнило от её доброты, и он был готов скорее разбить этот стеклянный ящик и увидеть её гнев, чем покорно класть туда деньги и видеть её, казалось ему, лживую доброту. Да, он стал жутко мнительным и там, где была искренность, видел подвох. Именно поэтому в последнее время его стало раздражать практически всё; лишь тёплый взгляд Чеса приводил его рассудок в прежнее состояние. А вот почему так – ещё один весьма интересный вопрос.

Константин отошёл в сторону, давая какому-то мужику позади себя кинуть пару монет, и стал искать глазами своего парнишку; в итоге отыскал на самой последней скамье его, сложившего ладони вместе, с закрытыми глазами, довольно сосредоточенным лицом и с маленьким раскрытым молитвенником впереди себя. Последняя скамейка – их излюбленное место. Говорят, там сидят либо отпетые грешники, либо слишком святые люди. Джон искренно не хотел думать, что они с ним из последнего класса... Подойдя ближе к своему бывшему водителю, мужчина разглядел, как его чуть пухлые губы рьяно произносили какую-то молитву; да, обыкновенно Креймер молился жарко. Мужчина на секунду представил его, признающимся в любви какой-нибудь девушке, и улыбнулся этой милой картине, хотя в следующее мгновение, оказавшись подле скамьи, принял наисерьёзнейший вид. Чес оторвался от молитвы, сказав финальное «Аминь», и немного затуманенным взором посмотрел на него.

– Ну что, как нынче идут дела с благотворительностью? – через некоторое время спросил парень, поправляя куртку. Джон покачал головой, рассматривая алтарь далеко впереди, который изучил уже вплоть до мелочей (в кошмарах снилось это место).

– Относительно нормально. Бывало в этих ящиках и меньше. Правда, мне кажется, что лучше было бы ставить не стеклянные, а деревянные. Тогда было бы не видно содержимое...

– А что? Это плохо, когда видно? – болезненно усмехнувшись, заметил Креймер, складывая локти на спинку впереди пустующей скамьи.

– Разбить и унести деньги – дело не хитрое. Сам понимаешь... – Константин ухмыльнулся и немного расстегнул своё пальто.

– Ты бы смог разбить и унести? – резко обернувшись в его сторону, с хитрой улыбкой спросил Чес. Мужчина кинул на него быстрый взгляд и вновь перевёл обратно.

– Да, вполне, – спокойно ответил он, безэмоционально пожав плечами.

– Теперь я знаю, на кого думать в первую очередь, если вдруг в этом районе произойдёт ограбление ящика для пожертвований. – Парень отвернулся, и довольно странная, но приятная улыбка прошлась по его губам. Джон тоже не мог не усмехнуться.

Народ как всегда подтягивался к вечерней службе, места потихоньку забивались. Чес изредка вскидывал глаза кверху, на купол, и ещё долго упирался локтями о спинку скамьи, пока туда не сели какие-то люди. Константин немного ругал себя за то, что замечал эти мелочи; в его случае это признак явно чего-то недоброго.

Минут двадцать они молчали; впрочем, молчание стало их другом – казалось, в него они понимали больше, чем в разговорах друг с другом (в этих вообще была каша-малаша). Сегодняшний поход в собор ничем не удивлял Джона: обычные люди, обычные предчувствия, обычный гадкий запах ладана – предвестника скорого прихода священника, обычный затемнённый свет и обычная роскошь в своём самом бессмысленном виде. Лишь только Креймер имел какой-то странный болезненный вид; впрочем, его здоровье осенью шло скачками. Не один раз спустя тот день, когда они встретились, парнишке было не совсем хорошо. Но в общем он никогда не жаловался на самочувствие, со всем справлялся сам. Так что и сегодня с ним не было, видимо, ничего серьёзного. Константин приметил на себе внимательный и вот уже как минуты две не сводимый с него взгляд Чеса. Наконец он обернулся к нему и вопросительно посмотрел. Парень встрепенулся.

– Ты, наверное, не слишком расстроишься, если в этот раз не послушаешь службу... – безумно сверкая глазами и тяжко дыша, негромко проговорил Креймер. Джон в первые секунды не совсем понял, что имел его бывший напарник в виду, а потом стал понемногу догадываться, а на душе стало образовываться облако надежды в противовес тому смрадному дыму всем известного желания. Мужчина кивнул.

– Неужели наконец решился? Не прошло и года!

– Не издевайся, Джон, – почти что прошипел и уязвлёно на него взглянул Чес. Чем-то он сейчас напоминал повелителю тьмы загнанную в западню лань; хотя лань, вероятно, слишком грациозное и изящное сравнение для его парнишки.

– Ты поймёшь, почему я молчал так долго, когда узнаешь всё. Сам видел, сколько дней я раздумывал. А раз завёл эту тему, значит, бесконечно доверяю тебе, слышишь, великолепный и неподражаемый Джон Константин? – ядовито спросил Креймер, встав и протискиваясь сквозь мужчину в толпу, лишь ждущую свободных мест. Парень любезно предложил какой-то старушке место; Джон лишь безмолвно встал и последовал за ним. Когда они вошли в правую галерею, менее людную, и встали около колонны, повелитель тьмы шёпотом проговорил:

– Я уже далеко не великолепный и уж тем более не неподражаемый Джон Константин, которого ты знал. Да и ты... не тот Чес. Уже давно. – Парень сосредоточенно смотрел вниз, а потом отошёл от колонны к ближайшему алтарю за золочёной клеткой и поманил за собой собеседника. В том месте совсем не было людей, а от глаз посторонних закрывала колонна и край площадки. Константин пригляделся к Креймеру и только сейчас различил мелкую дрожь, отсутствие хоть какой-нибудь привычной весёлости в его глазах, бледность и исхудалость лица и резко ставшими сухими губы. Столь быстрая смена его поразила; неужто и правда нечто важное? Неужто он сам столь крупно насолил ему?.. Мужчина подошёл к маленькому алтарю и, беспардонно оперевшись о клетку, скрестил руки на груди, ожидая слов Чеса.

На заднем плане потихоньку начиналась служба – вот уже и хор стал ступать своими тихими шагами по левому коридору. Зал стал притихать. Креймер исподлобья смотрел на Джона и поёжился, как будто от холода.

– Так вот, послушай, что я тебе скажу... Только прошу выслушать всё полностью и на особо эмоциональных моментах меня не убивать, а дать договорить. Договорились? – Чес глядел серьёзным, даже стеклянным взглядом на него; от этих всегда тёплых глаз теперь веяло прохладой, Константин передёрнулся, хотя предполагал, что холод этот надуманный и «специальный».

– Договорились, – сухо ответил он, кивнув. Парень опираться о клетку не стал, а лишь подошёл ближе; между ними теперь было расстояние чуть меньше шага.

– Только не насилуй себя, Креймер. Выглядишь ужасно. Возможно, не стоит этого говорить... – слегка поморщившись, заметил Джон, а Чес тут же замотал головой.

– Нет-нет, всё нормально! Не век же нам киснуть здесь? – он обвёл глазами собор. – Мой план необходим, и я искренно сожалею, что так задержал его обсуждение с тобой. Хотя... в общем, это не план, а бред, и...

– Слушай!.. – мужчина взял его за ворот куртки и встряхнул. – Говори уже! Меньше воды! Кратко излагай суть своего плана. – Константин отпустил его и немного отступил назад, приняв прежнее положение.

– Хорошо... только перед этим я должен, просто обязан тебе кое о чём напомнить, ибо, судя по всему, ты это хорошенько забыл... – улыбка наползла на его лицо и мгновенно затерялась в серьёзности. – Правда, ты вполне можешь помнить это и ничего не предпринимать, потому что не считаешь нужным. Больше всего я боюсь встретить в твоём взгляде холод... – судорожно вздохнул, но своего пристального взгляда так и не опустил. Джону уже не на шутку становилось интересно.

– Ну так?.. – Чес набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие, и с первым его словом мелодично запел хор.

– Если меня спросят, какая история в мире самая глупая и банальная, я отвечу, что наша... – горько усмехнувшись, начал он. – Ибо действительно для меня нет ничего ординарней, чем то, что я тебе расскажу.

Константин, заинтересованный уже давно, полностью абстрагировался от внешнего мира, от песнопений, от заунывных слов священника – словом, от всего вообще; его взгляд напряжённо сконцентрировался на парнишке, из чьих уст должно прозвучать что-то решающее.

– Это случилось за неделю до нашей финальной битвы со злом, из которой я едва вышел живым. Тогда мы с тобой отправились в бар – кажется, день выдался сложным, и мы решили расслабиться. Ты пил довольно много – чувствуешь, что банальность уже начинается? – и я старался тебя останавливать, но ты был безнадёжен. После бутылочки чего-то крепкого ты стал нести несусветный бред; впрочем, я был не лучше, хотя и выпил куда меньше. Я привык к твоим едва понятным мне словам, странным, безумным словам. Несмотря на туман в голове, я отчётливо понимал смысл каждой сказанной тобой фразы. И, уж поверь, я не мог ошибиться... – Опустил взгляд вниз и усмехнулся, покачав головой; на заднем плане пение набирало обороты. – Даже предполагаю, что я мог не так понять сказанное тобой, но если бы ты только сказал, а не сделал!.. Ты, сверкая обезумевшим взглядом, пододвинулся ближе ко мне и почти в самые губы шептал то, что любишь меня. – Голос предательски дрогнул, глаза больше не поднимались на Джона. – Первое время я смеялся, думал иное и беззаботно говорил, что тоже очень тебя люблю, но следующее действие заставило меня сильно усомниться в том, что мы говорим об одинаковых вещах... Ты... – Креймер прикусил губу, побледнел ещё сильнее и зачем-то схватился пальцами за клетку. – Джон, я не могу! – глаза, некогда светившиеся теплом и спокойствием, теперь быи эталоном отчаяния и безысходности. Чес тяжко дышал, смотря на Константина, как на своего судью, а его вторая рука непроизвольно потянулась в его руке. Мужчина легонько отстранил её и твёрдо, сипло приказал:

– Дальше. – Креймер, казалось, даже отступил на шаг и потупил глаза, будто судья сделал ему неумолимый приговор. Хотя в чём-то слова Джона были для него действительно приговором...

– Ну вот, Джон, видишь, я так и знал! Так и знал, что всё будет именно так, – панически дрожащим голосом шептал Чес, но в следующую секунду необыкновенно быстро взял себя в руки и уже изменившимся уверенным голосом продолжил: – Тогда ты меня поцеловал. Да-да, прямо в губы. – Парню отчего-то стало не хватать воздуха, он вновь перестал глядеть на Константина. – Знаешь... этот поцелуй. Я его, хоть убей, не забуду! Наверное, рассказ про мои долгие размышления о своих глубоко зарытых чувствах ещё более нуден и банален, чем этот, но скажу тебе итог всего этого: я тоже... Джон, тоже тебя люблю, если ты хочешь знать. Но тогда я не сказал тебе ни слова... Ты вскоре заснул и пришлось тащить тебя домой. Я сам был не лучше, но кое-как смог это сделать. Я думал, неужели счастье повернулось ко мне лицом, а не обыкновенным местом? Но нет, на следующий день жопа вновь стала виднеться на горизонте; я пришёл к тебе утром (вероятно, ты дальше уже знаешь), осторожно спросил, помнишь ли ты что-нибудь из вчерашнего, на что ты честно ответил, что...

– ...ничего не помню, но совесть больно кольнула меня в сердце. Вот как это было. Такое случается, когда я вру. Да, я ни черта не помнил, да и теперь на ум приходят лишь смутные обрывки того вечера, но... я явно ощутил, что забыл нечто весьма важное, хотя потом откинул эти сомнения. И забыл навсегда. Так вот, значит, в чём мой грех... – Джон издевательски, холодно усмехнулся. Парня передёрнуло от этой усмешки, и он сделал ещё шаг назад. Монотонные слова молитвы доходили до их ушей, каким-то мертвенным эхом отдаваясь в душе. Чес весь дрожал.

– Это было лишнее, знаю... И ещё я знаю, что твои слова тогда – лишь последствия алкоголя. Но в моих словах можешь быть уверен... – добавил шёпотом, взявшись за клетку и посматривая на алтарь.

– Только не делай из себя невинную жертву!.. – чуть-чуть повысил голос Джон, сделав два шага к нему и оказавшись почти лицом к лицу. – Ты виноват не меньше, чем я... ещё бы: влюбить в себя повелителя тьмы! На такое способны лишь единицы. Ты... знаешь, кто ты? – он покачал головой, нервно усмехнулся и забренчал пальцами по клетке; видно было, что его переполняли эмоции. – Ты дурак! Придурок, Креймер, и слабак! Просто ответь мне: на хрен надо было столько молчать? – Константин уже не сдерживал себя и потому схватил его за ворот одной рукой, слегка потрясая: Чес казался ни жив ни мёртв, но сумел взять себя в руки.

– А ты считаешь, что возможно вот так запросто подойти к тебе и рассказать эту историю? Знаешь ли ты, что я надумал, прежде чем смог решиться на это? Ты одним-то своим отношением к любви отпугиваешь, что уж говорить про остальное!.. – Парень смело вырвался из хватки повелителя тьмы и вызывающе глянул ему в глаза; теперь в них была только приумноженная храбрость от всё того же беспросветного отчаяния.

– Вероятно, план уже неуместен... – добавил Чес, пристально на него глянув и теперь приняв ту же самую позу, что и когда-то Джон – скрестил руки на груди и опёрся о клетку. Константин явно его не услышал, задумавшись о своём. В его душе, и так перевёрнутой кверху дном, теперь всё ещё и перемешалось, смутилось, и вообще добавилось нечто новое.

– И как же тебя угораздило, Креймер? – спросил он спустя минуту молчания. Весь его вид теперь выражал уже не удивление, а глубокую задумчивость. Чес наоборот вдруг повеселел, но весёлость та была явно не от обычных причин улыбнуться, а, опять-таки, от отчаянья.

– Взаимный вопрос, Джон. – Константин оторвался от своих раздумий и вопросительно глянул на него. – О, Джон, даже не смотри на меня так! – Парень всплеснул руками и безумно улыбнулся. – Джон, ты же всё понимаешь... тебе ничего теперь уже не скрыть!

– Потише, придурок, – шикнул на него мужчина, замечая, что на них люди странно стали коситься. Хотя уже давно пора. Впрочем, людей заметил он для разрядки обстановки; трудно что-либо соображать, когда вдруг все карты вскрываются, все тайны гноем выходят наружу, а времени для подготовки, как всегда, нет. Константин давно запутался, а теперь ещё и сам усугубил положение; однако несмотря на внешнее замешательство, внутри было на удивление всё спокойно, казалось, настал долгожданный штиль после года с половиной нескончаемых бурь. Джон чувствовал в себе кучу парадоксов и взаимоисключений, но, в отличие от случаев, утонувших в пучине прошлого, в этот раз побеждало какое-то светлое чувство. Как же его он ненавидел!

Мужчина провёл по мокрому холодному лбу, пригладил отчего-то взъерошенные волосы и облокотился о клетку, совсем не заботясь о том, выдержит ли она его. Сам он дышал не хуже, чем этот глупый парнишка во время своего признания; повелитель тьмы мельком глянул на Чеса и заметил его в пяти шагах от себя, опять зачем-то молящимся. Ладони сложены вместе, губы шепчут что-то невнятное, глаза полны безрассудства и безбашенности и совсем не подходят для смиренных слов молитвы. Константин засмотрелся на его губы и уже в сотый раз себя спросил: «Неужели я их касался?» А ведь судя по рассказу, засосал как следует! Джон стукнул себя по лбу, но сделал это скорее вынужденно, чем неосознанно; на удивление, чувства сожаления или стыда вовсе не было. Зато было такое, словно он понял весь смысл своего прокуренного существования, хотя сам не курил уже бог знает сколько! В одну жалкую секунду он ясно получил ответы на все свои вопросы, так долго мучившие его; получил-то получил, а распаковывать пока побаивался. Если уж делать это, то только вместе с посыльным. А посыльный в пяти шагах от него сейчас ещё глубже уходит в жуткое болото религии...

– Чес... – негромко позвал мужчина и, не дождавшись, подошёл. – Чес, я понял многое, но не всё. Поможешь распаковать важные ответы?..

Креймер остановил свою дурацкую молитву и наивно-вопросительно посмотрел на него; Константин вновь оказался непозволительно близко к нему – уже за такое их могли выгнать – и заставил парнишку вжаться в клетку. Сам же аккуратно, словно пробуя, каково это на вкус, взялся руками за его плечи, пристально вглядываясь в лицо и ощущая мелкое, прохладное дыхание у себя на щеках.

– Что ты несёшь, Джон? Что?.. – шептал парень, прямо на него смотря.

– Как и всегда... бред. Впрочем, раз тебе уже всё понятно и видишь ты меня насквозь, то зачем лишний раз спрашиваешь? Сам повелитель тьмы у тебя в руках, его душу ты можешь просветить, как рентгеном, чего же тебе ещё нужно? Почему нет счастья в глазах? Ну, скажи, скажи, что чувствую сейчас я! Ты ведь знаешь! – скоро шептал мужчина, слегка нагнувшись к нему и усмехаясь.

– Джон, я знаю о тебе чуть больше, чем ни хрена. Зачем ты стараешься выжать из меня что-то? Каждая душа – потёмки, а твоя – вообще мрак! Я ничего не знаю, ничего... хотя и стыдно мне об этом говорить. – Чес прикрыл на пару секунд глаза. Константин чувствовал, как дрожала его душа; лучше бы, вот честно, такая дрожь прошлась по его телу! А так это было невыносимо...

– Нет, Креймер, ты знаешь всё. Определённо. Говори свой план, – чуть мягче добавил Джон, на мгновение подумав, что его тон может показаться слишком неуместным, таким, будто парнишка на допросе. На щеках Чеса вновь зажглись два ярких красных пятна, выделяющихся на фоне бледной кожи, а губы в одну секунду стали сухими. Единственное, что приобрело красоту в его виде, так это глаза: они зажглись поразительным блеском, прежнее тёплое пламя вновь заполыхало в них, говоря, что Креймер доволен как никогда. Да и уголки губ стали дёргаться в стороны, силясь раздвинуться в улыбку. Ещё бы он не был счастливым: ведь это «Говори свой план» означало куда больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд... «Говори свой план» означало, что Константин не против, а если Константин не против, значит, он относится к этому почти положительно. «Говори свой план» означало «Я упрямец, который не скажет ничего вменяемого и нужного в ответ». «Говори свой план» означало просто-напросто... «Люблю». «Люблю», которое не прозвучало в ответ, но которое парень смог прочесть в смягчившихся переливах тёмных глаз. Чес, смотря на него, вдруг заулыбался.

– О, Джон, знаешь, кто ты? Ты чёрствый истукан! – рассмеялся как ребёнок. – Потому что только чёрствые истуканы не могут просто взять и сказать несколько простых, но…

– …но для истуканов очень сложных слов, – не смог удержать улыбку и мужчина и схватил его кисть. – Креймер, не будь глупцом: ты многое обо мне знаешь. И уж должен был предполагать, что твой повелитель тьмы в жизни не скажет такого бреда, зато... зато будет упорно держать его в голове. – Константин поймал его взгляд и ухмыльнулся. – И вот ещё, Чес... я, на самом деле, немного проговорился пару минут назад. А ты и не заметил. Потерял свою вечную наблюдательность и внимательность? – Парень кивнул; какое-то невыразимое, безрассудное счастье виднелось в его светло-коричневых, тёплых глазах.

– Потерял так же, как и свою кепку, – просто улыбнулся и осмелился поднять руку, чтобы легонько коснуться лица мужчины. – Джон, ты меня замучил. Меня никто никогда так в жизни не мучил, как ты. – Всё, конечно, в шутку, но Константин как-то серьёзно и задумчиво покачал головой, давая бывшему водителю проводить пальцами по своему лицу.

– Ты сделал такой выбор осознанно...

– Более того, он мне даже нравится. Ладно, придираюсь я: доволен полностью на самом деле всем, что произошло, происходит и ещё произойдёт. Расслабься, – поднял голову и теперь взял двумя руками его лицо, немного приблизив к себе. – Я даже прощаю тебе полтора года отсутствия. Хотя тебе за это следовало бы хорошенько дать и ещё в самом начале, когда мы только встретились, – усмехнулся, увидев на секунду удивившуюся мину Джона. Тот потрепал его по волосам, обозвал «Придурком без кепки» и прижался ещё крепче, не обнимая, но уже продвигаясь к этому.

– Всё оказалось куда проще... – шептал Чес, глядя на него. Константин старался оторвать свой взгляд от него, ведь знал его лицо в подробностях, но теперь будто Креймер представился ему в другом свете, в другом виде. Да, всё действительно оказалось просто; в мыслях же выстроилась дьявольская цепочка невозможных действий, чтобы прийти к счастью, на деле хватило лишь пары слов и многозначительных взглядов. Нет, Джон никогда не скажет «Люблю» – это он решил окончательно. Но всеми, чёрт подери, силами докажет парню, что явно не равнодушен к нему!

– А ты ожидал, что будет сложно? – Мужчина, мысленно (ибо физически это было невозможно) показав всем окружающим фак, прижал к себе Чеса, наконец понимая, в чём разница между двумя способами согревания – одеялом и обниманием. Второму, конечно же, он отдавал теперь больше предпочтения...

– Я вообще думал, что это нереально! – наивно воскликнул Креймер, силясь поднять голову в его сторону. – Видел бы ты себя со стороны!..

А потом добавил наигранно-обиженным шёпотом: – Чёрствый истукан...

– Знаешь, я понял вполне, в чём был мой грех, тянущийся за мной из прошлого. Это был ты. Я оставил тебя. Оставил, смешав с остальным неприятным прошлым, хотя ты и был алмазом среди той грязи. Признаю, что виноват. – Джон опустил подбородок на макушку Чеса, скрестив руки на его спине. – Господи, Креймер, слышишь, что говорит бывший повелитель тьмы? Он признаётся, что виноват! Поверь, такое случается не каждый день...

– Верю, – просто усмехнулся парень, положив голову на его плечо.

– Я, Чес, ничего не помню и так и не вспомнил из того вечера. – Мужчина слегка отодвинул его за плечи и заглянул ему в глаза. – Но почему-то помню отчётливо твои губы на моих. Я помню поцелуй, помню, как безбашенно касался тебя и совсем не помню сопротивления в ответ... я думал раньше, что, когда смотрел на твои губы и непроизвольно вздрагивал, то это была лишь случайность. Теперь убеждаюсь всё больше, что случайностей не бывает.

– И я в них не верю, – спокойно отозвался Чес с прежней тихой улыбкой на губах. Весь он сейчас был воплощением хорошо скрываемого счастья; Джон не выдержал и, нагнувшись, ощутив прохладное дыхание, заметив полуприкрытые глаза и дрожащие губы, поцеловал его, опустив палец на подбородок и приоткрыв рот. Вновь что-то невозможное случилось с ним – как будто какие-то воспоминания и ощущения, ранее закопанные в его памяти, теперь вдруг всплыли наружу, словно неглубоко зарытые сокровища, которые отмыли потоки дождя. Константин касался губ, любимых губ, некогда произносящих святые молитвы и таких непорочных, и не мог оторваться, как путешественник, перешедший пустыню, не может оторваться от бутылки воды. На заднем фоне вовсю пел хор, а вот и священник заговорил о чём-то вполне известном: покайтесь в своих грехах, сделаетесь смиреннее, служите всю жизнь Богу, короче, задохнитесь в своей несчастной, но, мать её, праведной жизни! А Джон не хотел! Не хотел всего этого уже и знал наверняка, что и Чес, сейчас сладострастно ему отвечающий и вовсе не похожий на того смиренного Чеса, читающего молитвы, думал также. Каждое слово о душевной чистоте, о порицании грехов ударяло тяжёлым свинцом в голову; ладан разъедал нос грешникам, старался разъесть и мозг, чтобы искоренить оттуда все порочные мысли; с каждой иконы на них смотрел осуждающий взгляд, разрушающий саму душу и напоминавший, что их котелок в Аду уже разогревается; но повелителю тьмы и его водителю было глубоко плевать на это всё вместе взятое, да хоть умноженное в сто раз – плевать, плевать как никогда они хотели на всех этих религиозных чудиков. Они, вжимаясь в стену, едва ощущая от прилива страсти, где руки, где ноги, целовали друг друга, с наслаждением впитывали в себя те ощущения, давно позабытые, впитывали тот Рай, уже доступный на Земле и легко досягаемый. Они чувствовали, как оковы постепенно снимаются с их кистей, стоп, как железные кольца спадают с их тел, давая возможность свободно дышать и говорить всё, что придёт в голову. Да, Константин и Чес создавали здесь, сейчас собственный Рай; хотя давно знали, что уготован им только Ад. Даже атмосфера собора начинала обостряться, стены – жечь их, а пол – уходить из под ног, но они держались, обнимая, касаясь друг друга за плечи, за тело, за волосы и иногда нежно проводя пальцами по лицу. Джон прижимал парня к клетке, целуя его сильно и страстно и не давая даже малейшего шанса на первенство, хотя Креймер и старался; только лишь в паре метров от них в глубине алтаря изображение какого-то мученика, смотревшего на грешников и содомитов своим презрительно-укоризненным взглядом, было свидетелем этого богохульства в соборе.

Кажется, кто-то заметил; кажется, кто-то даже стал возмущаться; кажется, кто-то пытался им шептать аж со входа о правилах приличия; впрочем, оторвавшись друг от друга, Джон и Чес были вполне счастливы. Они, раскрасневшиеся, задыхались, но задыхались счастьем; нехватка воздуха компенсировалась приятными ощущениями. Взгляд Креймера становился с каждой секундой хитрее; облизнув губы, он пристально смотрел на Константина. Дышал он часто и отрывисто, курчавая прядь упала на лоб, а лицо мгновенно приняло здоровый цвет – вот какое средство от бледности лица, оказывается, скрывали от нас врачи. Джон касался его пылающих щёк пальцами, не сводил взгляда с его влажных губ и вглядывался в глаза, силясь понять, на что намекает парнишка. Креймер вдруг тихонько рассмеялся и, скрестив руки позади его шеи, прижал к себе.

– Я понял, Чес... ты жаждешь рассказать свой план, да? А то мы совсем отвлеклись... – Джон провёл по его щеке.

– Если нас не выгонять за демонстрацию осуждаемых во всём мире отношений, то, возможно, что-нибудь да получится. – Парнишка мигом посерьезнел. – На самом деле, у меня всё просчитано до мелочей...

– Узнаю своего ответственного ученика, – с долей ласки прошептал Константин, почти касаясь кончиком своего носа его. Чес на пару мгновений смущённо замешкался, а потом продолжил:

– Знаешь, я долго размышлял над тем, какой грех соответствует тому идеалу, критерии которого я надумал у себя в голове. И однажды я додумался до такого, хотя мне и сейчас, после всего сказанного между нами, стыдно о нём говорить и такое предлагать. – Креймер опустил взгляд вниз, а руки сжал в кулаки, ещё не отпуская мужчину из объятия. – Но это единственный вариант... Короче, я много слышал и читал о том, что самый страшный, тяжкий грех – это грех, сделанный в церкви. Ну, или в любом другом святом месте. Понимаешь? – быстро глянул на него и вновь упёр взгляд в пол. – Можно даже считать всё, что мы тут сделали, уже грехом, но пока ещё маленьким... Поцелуй запретной любви – совсем фигня. Так, может, пару неделек в чистилище и всё нормально будет. – Оба усмехнулись. – Поэтому я придумал, как нам ощутить свободу, как наплевать на это всё – на религию, на правила, на нормы морали – и наконец освободить свои души от якобы благоговейного привкуса ладана. Мы будем грешить здесь, Джон, и будем грешить по-крупному, – улыбался хитро, как никогда. – Конечно, я не девушка, чтобы иметь все те чары, которые так возбуждают, но всё-таки хочу надеяться, что удовольствие тебе доставлю... – Его рука с явным намёком опустилась на ремень брюк мужчины. – Поверь, это золотая середина. После такого оскорбления, нанесённого святому месту, в нас точно не останется ничего чистого и невинного. К тому же, этот грех куда слабее убийства в соборе, поэтому вечный Ад нам точно не грозит. Я думаю, ты будешь не против; далеко мы не зайдём.

– Господи, и это говорит мой наивный Чес Креймер? – искренне изумился Константин, слегка отстраняясь от него.

– Твой Чес Креймер уже давно не наивный мальчишка, как ты бы хотел полагать... – отвечал парень, опустив (даже немного виновато) взгляд и схватившись пальцами за клетку. Мужчина отошёл от него на пару шагов и хмыкнул. Прошло полминуты, в которые они напряжённо прислушивались к хору, перемежавшемуся с молитвой и едва слышным шёпотом зала. Потом Джон нетерпеливо сказал:

– Ну? Чего же ты молчишь? Ведь явно не здесь грешить будем! – Чес удивлённо вскинул на него взгляд.

– Ты не против?

– А должен?

– Не знаю... я думал, это не по тебе. Мне казалось, что ты пошлёшь меня куда подальше с моей идеей, ибо это тебе наверняка дико и неприятно. Ну, что прижиматься к тебе будет не девушка, а парень... – неуверенно говорил Креймер, проглатывая большую часть слов и переминаясь с ноги на ноги, иногда кидая на Джона беглые взгляды. Мужчина тихо рассмеялся, подошёл к нему и взял за руку, слегка потянув на себя.

– Не считай меня легкомысленным, но, когда речь касается тебя, я готов решительно на всё. И, уж поверь, твои действия мне будут в радость и очень приятны... – шептал Константин, прижимая его кисть к себе, а сам едва ощутимо касался его шеи, силясь спуститься ниже и поэтому уже расстёгивая куртку и верхние пуговицы рубашки. Чес продолжал изумлённо на него посматривать, но прежнее недоверие в его взгляде сменилось нежностью; он кивнул, всё поняв без лишних слов, и перехватил его руку, сделав шаг в сторону выхода и прошептав ему:

– Я знаю одно место здесь, которое сейчас пустует. Во всё время, проведённое в соборе, я искал то самое идеальное место, которое подошло бы нам в случае чего. И нашёл его. – Между тем они огибали скамьи, иногда ловя на себе удивительные или презрительные взгляды; вскоре мужчина и парень оказались в левой галерее, с другой стороны площадки.

– Оно на на втором этаже, если это можно назвать так, – Чес усмехнулся, ещё крепче сжав в своей руке тёплую ладонь Джона. – Туда имеет право входить только рабочий персонал собора. Но во время служб, я заметил, двери на лестницу всегда открыты, а тот этаж «пустует»; все маленькие кабинеты, сделанные под кельи, тоже радушно готовы принять посторонних. Священники редко заходят в них, может быть, только после службы, а сейчас она в самом разгаре. – Он кивнул головой на действо. – Да даже если мы не успеем, не всё ли теперь равно? Или ты сожалеешь о Рае? – ядовито улыбнулся. Константин даже больно сжал его ладонь и дёрнул слишком осмелевшего Креймера на себя, наигранно зло прошипев:

– По-моему, кто-то нуждается в наказании за свои слишком осмелевшие слова... – Чес беззаботно рассмеялся, даже громче приличного, так что некоторые обернулись в их сторону, хотя они и скрылись за колонной, а потом он побежал вперёд, к узкой башенке, прилипшей к стене около конца галереи. Тяжёлая чёрная дверь была действительно приоткрыта; парень ловко управился с ней и быстро забежал за неё, увлекая за собой мужчину. По ступенькам он будто летел: так, казалось Константину, ноги его легко и непринуждённо перескакивали через ступеньку. Идти надо было что-то около ста восьмидесяти ступенек; лестница была витая, шли они практически в кромешной темноте; лишь только четыре-пять светильников попались им на пути. Джону нравилось бежать вот так, скрытно, ради какого-то запретного удовольствия, видя впереди мелькающую шевелюру своего напарника и держа его за потеплевшую ладонь. Это хоть в чём-то напоминало ему действительную жизнь, яркую жизнь, а не её глупую пародию...

– Ты уверен, что никто не заметил? – Чес резко остановился, заставив мужчину почти что врезаться в него. В его взгляде уже не было и толики наивности – всё сплошная хитрость, перешедшая, кстати, и в улыбку.

– Уверен. А что, уже боишься попасться? – Константин привлёк его к себе, а потом прижал к каменной холодной стене, не удержавшись и вновь коснувшись его губ. Руки непроизвольно поползли по телу Креймера, расстегнули полностью куртку и до половины – рубашку; ловкие пальцы уже касались приятной тёплой кожи, а сам мужчина, немного отстранившись, с жадностью ловил на своём лице приглушённые вздохи парнишки. Потом Джон добрался до его ремня и ненароком ощутил напряжённую плоть сквозь ткань брюк, из-за чего удивлённо спросил:

– Господи, когда ты успел?

– Думаешь, я думал о своих грехах и о Боге, когда в последний раз читал свою молитву? – взгляд демона, не иначе. Даже сквозь темноту мужчина был в этом уверен. Чес притянул его за ворот пальто к себе и бесцеремонно поцеловал, теперь стараясь не упускать лидерство. Константин это оценил, хотя нашёл другой способ досадить парню; однако точно не был уверен, досадит ли этим. Судя по сдавленному хрипу Креймера, когда они жёстко оборвали поцелуй, можно было сказать, что вариант «расстегнуть ширинку и немного подразнить» прокатил.

– Джон, а потерпеть для слабаков? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я отсасывал тебе прямо на лестнице, куда может в любую секунду прийти каждый? – ещё удерживая разум в тисках, но готовый отпустить его уже скоро-скоро, шептал Чес, откинув голову назад, и вдруг ойкнул от того, что ударился о грубый камень.

– Может, наоборот? – предложил мужчина, плотно прижавшись к нему и беспардонно гладя его по бёдрам, иногда по-адски горевшему месту. Креймер прикусил губу, закрыл глаза и сжал в пальцах пальто Константина.

– Господи, Джон! Давай... – быстро шептал он, ворочая головой в разные стороны, словно силясь всё ещё сопротивляться по-мужски грубым, но до невозможности возбуждающим ласкам повелителя тьмы, – Давай дойдём! Прошу!.. – Парень выскользнул из его объятий и оказался рядом с ним – раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий, с расстёгнутым всем, что только может быть расстёгнуто, он выглядел наверняка довольно мило, но Джон, слава Богу, этого видеть не мог; иначе бы и правда не отпустил его ни на шаг.

– Креймер!.. Чёрт бы тебя побрал, ты и меня довёл! То манишь, то отказываешь – хрен тебя поймёшь, придурок! – бурчал Константин, теперь перехватив инициативу на себя и таща за собой расслабленного Чеса; оставалось буквально каких-то грёбаных пятьдесят ступенек. Наконец он распахнул тяжёлую дверь, и они вылетели на узкую длинную площадку; позади них был купол.

– Третья дверь... должна быть открыта... – прошипел Креймер, вбирая в себя воздух и стараясь не быть воплощением одного большого и совсем неприличного желания. Джон кивнул и потащил парнишку за собой, а потом ввалился, совершенно не заботясь, может ли быть кто-то в комнате, за третью дверь синего цвета. Кабинет был мал, в чём-то действительно похож на келью; они запомнили лишь только мягкий ковёр и не менее приятную на ощупь обивку стен потому, что активно использовали их. Дверь Креймер прикрыл не до конца, впрочем, это было уже неважно; повелитель тьмы со всего размаху впечатал его в стенку и, плотно прижавшись, так от него и не отстал, пока парень не стал соскальзывать по стенке и стонать, стонать... Ох, тогда им обоим свернуло крышу как надо: Константин, никогда не понимавший, что есть в однополой любви хорошего, теперь вовсю пожинал плоды столь запретного древа; Чес... впрочем, что говорить о потерявшем рассудок человеке? Он бился в неистовстве, как только ощутил на напряжённом органе тёплые пальцы мужчины, ловко заскользившее по всей длине; потом всё стало в разы быстрее, поцелуи приумножились ровно на два, пальцы всё чаще сжимали рубашку, волосы, кожу Джона, потом содрали пару клочков от обоев, а рот всё реже оказывался свободен, да и то единственно для того, чтобы набрать воздуха и сказать сдавленное «Джон!..» Теперь повелитель тьмы стал для парнишки ещё одной возможностью сойти с ума; зато теперь взаимно, приятно и даже в некотором смысле полезно. А Константин, опускаясь на колени и увлекая за собой бывшего водителя, властно повалил его на ковёр, уже там открывая нужные ему части тела. Креймер вновь чем-то неловко ударился о пол, тихо прошипел и, поглядывая на мужчину, устроившегося внизу, ещё не верил происходящему. С первым ощущением влажности и теплоты Чес понял, что его железные оковы, поржавевшие ещё на том поцелуе около алтаря, теперь рассыпались вовсе жёлтой трухой. Вот всё, что осталось от религии.

Он изгибался, просил ещё, иногда громко смеялся, вскидывал голову, смотрел обезумевшим взглядом на Джона, шептал его имя, словно молитву – только теперь уже порочную и сладострастную, и наконец скатывался в беспросветную пучину грехов, не забывая утаскивать за собой и любовника. Чесу было хорошо; ну, а ещё бы, когда удовлетворял сам повелитель тьмы! Причём он делал это как-то уж слишком профессионально, будто знал все эрогенные места, знал, где и с какой скоростью нужно работать ртом, чтобы доставить удовольствие, но не сразу, а постепенно, мучительно. О да, он не забыл про своё наказание... Иной раз парень, уже чувствуя, что кончит, весь напрягался, извивался, громко просил Константина взять его разгорячённую плоть поглубже и даже сам начинал помогать руками, как мужчина всё обламывал: начинал медленно, постепенно водить пальцами по всей длине, будто только-только приступил, не обращая внимания на возбуждённость своего партнёра. Даже мог бессовестно доползти до его лица и, несмотря на протесты, долго целовать, проглатывая в себе его глухие стоны. Впрочем, доводить до оргазма и не давать должного удовлетворения – было сегодняшним девизом Джона.

Но наконец мужчина сделал пару последних резвых движений руками и ртом; и парнишка, пребывая в экстазе, вдруг выгнулся весь и подался бёдрами вперёд, обильно кончая. Потом он без сил откинулся на ковре, тяжко дыша и прикрыв глаза. Щёки его горели здоровым румянцем, веки немного подрагивали; Константин, отплёвываясь, негромко матюкался, при этом упоминая имя юного любовника. Тот, сквозь гулкие удары своего сердца и шумное дыхание, не слышал ничего из этого, но улыбался, как безумец.

– ...так нет, теперь ходи с твоей спермой во рту! Чтоб тебя имели, Креймер, в Аду во все дыры! – Джон примостился рядом, утирая рукавом рот; отдышавшись, Чес обернулся в его сторону и усмехнулся.

– Не получится. Ты будешь ревновать, Джон, я знаю... – На возникающую волну протеста он ответил смехом. – А вообще, извини, если что не так... знаешь, мне впервые делал минет сам повелитель тьмы...

– Ага. Если тебе его вообще кто-нибудь до этого делал, – саркастически заметил Константин, этим выведя парня из себя; тот начал что-то доказывать, но как-то вяло – головокружительные ощущения давали о себе знать. Расслабление же разлилось по всему его телу...

– Джон, ты ведь тоже хорош... – застегнув свою ширинку, Чес подполз ближе к мужчине и провёл по его нехило затвердевшему органу. – Давай помогу?

Повелитель тьмы лишь усмехнулся, поцеловал его в губы и кивнул, давая королевское разрешение на использование своего тела. Креймер улыбался, а потом заставил мужчину окунуться лицом в то же озеро страсти, в котором он и сам когда-то был просто затоплен. Парень был хорошим учеником, схватывал всё налету, даже если и многого до этого просто не знал; вся сила практики проявилась именно в этом деле. Он также быстро расстёгивал своими пальцами рубашку Константина, также целовал его всего, не упуская и сантиметра, также не забывал дразняще поглаживать горящий орган, а его наградой за всё это были лишь редкие, сдержанные выдохи повелителя тьмы. Он оказался куда невозмутимее; однако во время последних, резких, активных, умопомрачительных движений и у вечно холодного мужчины сорвало крышу. Но Чес старался, хотя часто и откашливался с непривычки. А почему тогда у Константина всё прошло гладко? Наверное, потому что он – повелитель тьмы. И это не обсуждается...

В последнюю минуту перед оргазмом Джон не был похож на себя, впрочем, перед таким делом все равны; он ощутил, что буквально в пяти секундах от вечного, нерушимого пропуска в Ад. Он понимал, что все стены здесь, потолок, пол, даже этот ковёр, все сидящие внизу, священник, хор, сам Бог – все ненавидели его равно, в самой наивысшей степени ненависти. И не только его... но мужчине это нравилось, доставляло удовольствие чувствовать, как рушится тот самый колючий забор с пути к Раю и как он сам выходит на совершенно левую тропинку – ухабистую, грязную, но такую живописную, такую интересную! «Кажется, это свобода...» – пришло ему на мысль перед обильным излиянием, правда, план мести не сработал: струйка прошла мимо Креймера. Константин сильно вздрогнул и откинул голову назад, ощущая приятное тепло не только на душе, но и по телу; Чес, аккуратно застегнув за собой ширинку, подполз к нему ближе и улёгся на его распростёртую в сторону руку. Джона отпустило куда быстрее, чем паренька, однако даже так тот был доволен результатами своего активного труда. Вскоре, когда дыхание обоих восстановилось, до них долетели заключительные аккорды слов молитвы и песен хора; да, это был тотальный конец всему этому религиозному.

– Ну что, понравилось тебе грешить в соборе? – задорно спросил Креймер, утерев губы рукавом. Константин усмехнулся, повернулся к нему лицом, не меняя положения лёжа на спине, и провёл свободной рукой по его щеке.

– Да, определённо. Никогда не думал, что буду чувствовать себя так свободно...

– Хах! Только вот больше бы нам такого не повторять... потому что можем влететь в Ад навечно и по самое основание, – саркастически произнёс Чес, улыбаясь и придвигаясь к нему ближе.

– Мы уже влетели. Давно. Если ты не заметил... – задумчиво говорил Джон, поглаживая его по волосам. – А повторить я готов, хоть и чувствую то самое жжение, которое, наверное, есть и у тебя в груди; высшая сила выжигает в нас клеймо грешников и только и ждёт, когда мы покинем эти стены. Мы больше никогда не сможем попасть на ту самую с виду правильную тропу. Но нам и не нужно, верно?

– Спрашиваешь! – недовольно пробурчал парень, поворачиваясь на бок. – Только давай начнём вставать как можно быстрее, ибо здесь жуть как холодно! Священникам, кажется, не нужно тепло... – Креймер привстал на локтях. Константин лежал, посматривая на него, а потом тихонько рассмеялся.

– Что?

– Ты выглядишь сразу таким здоровым! Давай я теперь буду твоим лечащим врачом? Кажется, твоё универсальное средство найдено... – мужчина смеялся, тоже вставая, а Чес, смутившись, застёгивал свою куртку. И правда, его розоватое лицо выглядело теперь как лицо здорового человека, а не зомби, да и в движениях появилась какая-то резвость и энергия.

Перед тем, как выбежать из маленького кабинета, Креймер вытащил из внутреннего кармана своей куртки маленькую толстенькую книжечку в коричневом переплёте и вырвал оттуда один лист; достав откуда-то взявшийся маркер, он крупными чёрными буквами что-то написал на листке и, бросив книжку на пол, положил сверху вырванную страницу. Джон недоуменно смотрел на него; Чес подошёл к нему, по-хозяйски залез в карманы его пальто и вынул оттуда штуки три-четыре свечки; согнув пополам, он бросил их к своей книжке. Константин едва смог разобрать потускневшие буквы на ней, складывающиеся в слово «Молитвенник», ведь его просто за руку потащили из кабинета. Мужчина не был уж так удивлён: парнишка ещё просто ребёнок, ему нужно отомстить тому, что так мешало ему жить, хотя это, по сути, очень глупо.

Повелитель тьмы ещё долго потом спрашивал у любовника, что написал он на бумажке; на это Креймер отвечал всегда хитрым взглядом и лишь только через неделю ответил. Если честно, Джон никогда так не смеялся в своей жизни.

_«Здесь мы взаимно удовлетворяли друг друга с повелителем тьмы. Принимаем грех на душу и отказываемся от прощения добровольно. Аминь._

_Подпись: его верный водитель Чес К.»_

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


End file.
